


再见(野孩子第二部)NC17 慎入 完结

by ximi



Series: Baby my love [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：此为野孩子成年篇，一直前路崎岖的Pierce终于发现一个事实，他一直在寻找的精髓一直就在他眼前。接下来，就应该按照他的想法进行了<br/>情节会有电影与漫画双重参考</p><p>冬兵的性格以漫画里那个狡诈、机敏的为主，也会有电影版冬兵的部分性格</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

正文

“老大，Hydra的秘密武器就是这个穿着可笑星条旗紧身衣的金发Model？”贴在Rumlow身边的另一个青年人半信半疑，这个和他想象中的秘密武器有相当大的差距，从面相上看就没有透着Hydra的毒和狠

“这也许是它的另外一个武器。”

“What?”Rumlow一个犀利的眼神抛过来，Rollins压低了声音，“还有另一个武器？”

只是一点头，Rumlow移回他的视线，透过钢丝网看着躺在实验台上的解冻男人。他有着和Winter不相上下的身形，不，是更加完美！这个人也蕴含着无穷的力量，这点从Pierce带回他时那种遮掩不住的喜悦表情中不难推测到

“我得纠正一下你，Jack。”棕色的眸子带着一点戏谑，“我们现在看到的这个，才是另一个。”扭头示意让人跟上他，他们沿着原路返回，这是条Rumlow无意发现的没有监视设备的通风口

“我们看到的不可以跟任何人说，在Hydra要多听少说不打探秘密，这样才能增加自己存活的概率。”毕竟Rumlow在基地里的时间要比Rollins长，如今和他年龄相仿又谈得上的人真的是凤毛麟角，所以这两个人之间的信任度比超任何人

“明白了，老大！”初来基地的Jack,虽说他性格野蛮胆子大，但是他没有见过所谓真正的血腥是什么！但是，来到基地里短短几天内，他就知道了人性的黑暗和残酷的杀戮。任何一个孩子在这种超出承受范围的压力下都会崩溃，就在那时，Rumlow出现了那个和他年龄相若的男孩。他眼中有着不符合年龄的成熟与稳重，他意外地和他亲近，这么些年来不是兄弟却胜似兄弟

“那那个Hydra代代相传的秘宝究竟是？这也太过神秘了！”在Rollins心里，对于Hydra的宝物更向往了

“Jack,当你有一天见到那个家伙时，你会后悔你现在的决定，相信我！”冷酷中带有嘲讽的笑容在青年嘴边扬起，所有没见到Winter Soldier的菜鸟们都有的反映，但在见其本尊之后又还有多少人能够保持他们不变的初衷呢？

“老大，你的话让我越来越想见见这个位于神话阶层的武器了！”名叫Jack Rollins的年轻人摩拳擦掌地跃跃欲试

“总有一天，你会和他并肩作战的！”微微一笑，那笑里包含了太多的意义。Jack本身就是Pierce有意为Winter培养的助手，但这个助手可不是一般意义上的助手不是个可有可无的牺牲者，也许是搭上自己一生的助手。“Jack,给你个忠告，Winter Soldier不是好相处的，所以一切以你自己的想法为主吧。”Jack是他的竞争对手也是他的好兄弟，他知道Pierce可以让Jack取代任何人，包括他这个可有可无的养子，所以说跟Jack走得如此近不是没有私心，自私是写在人类基因的东西你根本就抛不开

“小伙子们，原来在这里。”Pierce踏着他稳健轻快的步伐过来了，不得不说时间真的是每个人最残酷的爱人，它会在你曾经年轻的脸上刻画下一道道无法逆转的痕迹。Pierce已经显得有些人到暮年了，这个老男人越发的慈祥、和蔼了，但是他依旧城府深似海

“今天我们去启动Winter Soldier，Jack，年轻人我们一起去吧。”Pierce笑着拍了拍Jack的肩，满意地对着年轻人双目含笑。“Rumlow，你陪同Jack一起去吧”

“Well。”说起来他有点想那个给他童年带来阴影的男人了，Winter不在的这10几年他以过快的速度成长，在基地里他也是小有名气的了。如果再见Winter，他是想一雪前耻！

“Wow!又是个冰冻人！”不同于他们偷窥的那个，这个被放置在冰冻仓里

“又？Jack?”Pierce提高的语气让Jack有种被巨蟒盯住的感觉，好像一不留神就会被吞下去连骨头都剩不下

“N……Nothing”目光四外游移，一定有内幕

“Jack Rollins！”变得威严的声音，让被点名的年轻人一震，“给我老实交待！为什么说又？”

“我，我……”年轻人因Pierce的突然变化而局促不安，一句完整的话都答不上来

“Pierce先生，我们曾经见过Winter Soldier一次。”接过Jack的话往下圆，总之不能让他知道他们见的是另一个惊天秘密

“Rumlow，怎么说？”转向另一个略瘦弱的青年，眼中闪烁着恼怒的光

“我们在上次帮忙运输物资时，曾偷偷看过Winter Soldier……”Pierce一个耳光打得Rumlow偏过脸

“偷看我也有份！”Rollins将Rumlow挡在身后，但是在Pierce的锋利眼神下有些怯场

“Pierce先生，我们去偷看Winter Soldier完全是被他的神秘和强大所吸引才过去的，而且Jack不应该先提前对他的未来搭档有个基本了解吗？”正过脸，擦掉嘴角的鲜血无所畏惧的直视Pierce

“你们继续给他解冻！不要愣在那里！”呵斥停顿动作的科研组，熟悉得机械嘶鸣声重新响起

“你说得一点没错，Winter Soldier一点都不是能好相处的对象，这点Rumlow你最清楚不过。”这个青年在这10几年的成长里已经能非常完美的掩饰自己的任何表情，喜悦、愤怒、惊恐或是什么别的东西。所以当听到Pierce故意的往事重提时，他也只是轻笑带过，仿佛那些不是他的亲身经历

“长官，激活复苏成功！”一位研究员小跑过来，一指试验床方向。上面的男人带着融化的水露坐起身，他半湿的棕色长发有些狼狈的贴在头的周围，蓝色的眼睛里一片空洞就像内存被完全格式化的机械。Rumlow看到苏醒的男人，拉出一抹笑，他不会记得我的

“你感觉怎么样？”弯下腰，Pierce审视着武器的情况，“你知道自己是谁吗？”

“Winter Soldier。”冷冰冰的没有感情的机械质声线，宛如10几年前，而那10多年的经历于男人来说就场旧梦，一个苏醒过来被遗忘的梦

“那你认识他们吗？”Pierce刻意将两个青年带入Winter Soldier的视线，冰蓝的眼看了Rollins而后又转到Rumlow脸上，最后低垂下去变得锐利。“Who are they?目标？”

“NONO，Soldier。这是Rollins你将来的搭档，这是Rumlow，你们的，助手。”Pierce特意拍着Rollins把他带到Winter眼前，和冰霜一样寒冷的眼睛看着年轻人不自觉地向后退，但另一个年轻人却饶有兴趣地看着从冬眠中苏醒的男人，Winter，你的失忆症这次会维持多久？

“我不需要什么助手。”冰刃的声线切割着人的听觉神经，Pierce慢慢展露笑意，果然有了精髓可以让超级士兵顺利把Rumlow清出他的思想

“我也不需要什么搭档。”丢下一句话，超级士兵迈开他的脚步从三人身前走过，擦肩而过的一刻，Rumlow看见了男人左肩处一道丑陋的疤痕那是上次的爆炸留下的

时间总会流失，但是再次重启的超级武器不仅不和Rumlow亲近，也从不接近Rollins,而精髓就像凭空消失了一样再也没有任何可寻痕迹。有过上次的惨痛经历，Pierce不禁思考起这次他是不是又走错了方向

“ZOLA，那边进行得如何了？”他还藏着另一位超级士兵，那位本不应该出现在这里另一个更完美的超级士兵

“Captain America的复苏进行还算顺利，但是他不会像Winter Soldier般唯命是从。”机械化的嗓音，但这是个不争的事实，而且他们不能让两个超级士兵见面。他们都知道超级士兵们的秘密，他们原本就刎颈之交的兄弟，谁都不想冒那个既得不到Captain America又会丢失Winter Soldier的险

“那让Rollins去另一个超级士兵那里，看看完整的血清能不能探出精髓的秘密。”指尖轻敲着面板，Pierce最终还是决定要由超级士兵来判定真伪

“Rollins？我建议让Rumlow去，既然Rollins和一个超级士兵已经没什么反应了，和另一个的可能性也是不大的，相信我的计算吧。”他的确计算出了Rumlow和超级士兵相处的机率超过Rollins."而且，我查了过去的我的资料，有趣的是Rumlow的院长也曾经出现在你找的那家医院里。"

“什么？”Pierce陷入了沉思，“你是如何知道的？”

“那里被袭击之前也是存在过监控设备的，想弄到数据相当容易，图像显示那个院长也从医院抱走了一个男孩。”这段话像个警钟一样敲打着Pierce混乱的思绪

“你看看吧。”在投影幕布上打出的影像就像古老的胶片电影，一切直指好多年前的真相。一个濒危的女人和她的孩子被推了出来，母亲已经没有呼吸了，而孩子被一个明显是福利院打扮的女人带走了。那个是Rollins院长和Rollins!但那个女人却不是他要找的人！Dr.Abraham Erskine的外孙不是Rollins！那他是谁？那他是谁！

影像并没有停止，它仍在继续诉说着沉默的事实，不消片刻。另一个女人被推进了产房，那是Dr.Abraham Erskine的女儿！然后，她和一个孩子被一起推了出来，医护人员将一张白单盖在女人身上，宣告着一个生命的终结。而孩子则安安静静地躺在医院的长椅上，直到一个老妇人抱走了他，那个是Rumlow的院长！Rumlow！真是平地惊雷

“哈哈哈~”Pierce像发疯般发出一阵狂笑，原来，原来一直就是你！


	2. 第二章

"啊哈哈哈哈~"Pierce从一开始的仰天大笑改为捧腹岔气样的笑，以至于他最后面的笑声已然岔了音。这个上了年纪的圆滑政客，现在竟然可以不顾及政界虚伪形象般大笑，而且眼角还挂着笑出的泪珠，的确让熟知Pierce的人不可思议也能猜到有天大的喜讯才能让他如此失去自制

“Pierce，有个问题你也应该有想到吧。”Zola的机械声音何时听起来都带有刺耳的尖锐，Pierce并没有直接答话而调节了下自己失控的情绪

“Brock,My little boy。我一直以来，费尽心血要寻找的，就是你，你一直都离我这么近。”抹去失控的疯狂，政客的笑容变得阴险，侧脸面向Zola的方向

“你知道，Rumlow可不会像Rollins般对你的命令千依百顺，他就是个养不熟的小野兽。”Zola的结论和Pierce的论点不谋而合

这个孩子是他带回并养大的，他会心血来潮收养他就是被那第一眼的野性难驯吸引的，在一群不起眼的孩子里，一个带着野性和野兽暴发力的男孩。也许真的冥冥中的安排，他把他带了回来。起初就应该在Winter Soldier对他有别于其他人时，他就应该预料这点，他们之间神秘的吸引力是什么。好吧，凡事都不简单，不然他怎么会因太心急或是太盲目而错失发现真理在身边呢，往往你苦苦寻找的结果就在你眼前。真相还是你自己不经意间找到的，但真相通常会用一层华丽惑人耳目的“外衣”来粉饰自己，如若真相可以发现得如此不费吹灰之力，那么就没有发现它后的惊喜以及为了证实它而名留史册的名人了！

“是啊，他曾经想着离开去过他普通人的生活。”Pierce想起男孩单纯的生活梦，不惜流露出惋惜又不屑的表情。那么碌碌无为的过完一生又有什么意义！但他忘了，当你的世界到达巅峰时你却发现自己独身一人，身边连个声音都没有。人本来就不是独居的生物，寂寞也许不会杀死你，但它会一点一滴地磨空你的所有感觉，令你的人性慢性自杀。也许恐怖的事物本身就是你不知道它是什么，再强大的人在一个什么都没有的空间里他也会崩溃。到最后，他们都会寻找能聆听自己说话的人，在一起生活、一起谈话、有哭有笑这才是生活

“如果他外祖父不是Dr.Abraham Erskine，而其他什么人的话，对吧？”在大屏幕的后面有张模糊的人脸，这个将自己的思想存入数字世界以求得“永生”的疯子科学家！

“所以，这个事实注定了他不可能和普通人一样过他平淡如水的生活，但你的确说的对，Rumlow可不太听话”Pierce进入深思，他得想个合适的理由既要让Rumlow再回到超级士兵身边，又要防止他发现精髓的秘密。这个永远也无法完全驯养的野生小兽，他也不能确定他掌握了精髓的秘密后会有什么未知后果，不论是什么结果都一定不是Pierce的理想结果，因为只有他谱写的结果才是完美的终结。

“So，我想我们应该想到一起了。”像金属播音器坏掉的声音透着得意，就像他是人类时那样

“Well，既然是超级精髓，那么就让超级血清来引导他一下，而且超级士兵总有办法控制的。”Pierce弯起嘴角，笑容里带着明显阴谋的意味。“Zola，你那边继续对Captain America进行复苏计划。”

“你难道想要换个超级士兵来试试你的Boy了？”政客只是冲着屏幕微笑，他并没有认同这个说法，但他的确有意让他的“宝贝儿”和这位传说中更完美的超级士兵接触

“如果可能，就双管齐下。”阴险的笑容变得残酷，和两个超级士兵一起不晓得那年轻人吃不吃得消

“你这个计划是不错，但是相对的风险也是成倍的。”机械化的声音在对Pierce做出警示

“的确，这个做法需要承担巨大的风险。但是，值得一试，而且最好做到不能让两个超级士兵知道另一个是谁。”任何一个了解历史的人都知道，这两个超级士兵一个是Captain America——Steve Rogers,而Winter Soldier则是他的发小兼死党好兄弟的James Buchanan Barnes。在战火纷飞的二战时期，他们是同属步兵107团的士兵，而且更是著名的咆哮突击队的正副指挥官。

他们两个配合无间、所向披靡，但是在他们共同追击Red Skull为首的Hydra任务中，命运的轨迹出现了岔道口，Steve和James这对兄弟走上了各自的岔路。他们两人分别延续着正统血清和改造血清的传说，所以说，不能让他们得知这不能暴露的机密。但是他更想知道更为隐密的精髓的秘密，从Rumlow童年的事情来看，他绝对对Winter Soldier有着不为人知的影响，究竟是什么只有当事人自己清楚了

“你只要能拥有精髓，血清就不会远离你。”这些计算还是不难推导的，“只要你看好了你的Boy。”

“没错，我们分头行事吧。”pierce重整情绪踏出地下实验室，在另一间房里的操作床上，一个金发男人像沉睡般躺在那里。这个感觉无比熟悉，不久前，刚刚复苏的Hydra神秘武器也是类似的状态

回到营地，Pierce正看到Rumlow和Rollins在练习自由搏击，Rollins来势凶猛但Rumlow灵巧地见招拆招。在练习中，Rumlow快速发现Rollins的攻击盲点，几招就胜负已定。很好，在他的注意力在寻找精髓携带者的途中，Rumlow已经变得很强了。太忽略这个现象了，回过头来，自己苦苦寻找的，一直就是拓手可得的。

“Hi，老大。”正在擦汗的Rollins用手肘碰了下同样在擦汗的Rumlow，“Pierce先生这是怎么了？”撇着嘴用嘴角的方向指向在不远处的男人

“Peirce先生一向都是无法猜测的不是吗？”抹了把汗，平时罕见看他们练习的Pierce站在不远外，表情一会严肃、一会叹气、一会又回暖的。Rumlow知道，不管是什么使Pierce有这种反常表现的，对于他们这些卖命的人来说都未必会是好事。

“Jack，为了你自己，别管那么多。”压低声音只已两人能听到的嗓音，将短枪擦干净后放入自己的枪袋。“今天就到这吧，回去吧。”

“OK。”两个青年收拾装备准备走人

“Hi，小伙子们！”Pierce堆着满脸抄袭来的善意笑容走了过来，见到政客的笑容Rumlow就觉得胃部抽筋。“你们刚才的训练场面真是太棒了！”

“Pierce先生，您原来有在看呀！老大，你看我就说嘛。”Rollins搭上Rumlow略瘦的肩膀，而另一个青年则是不太多表情地安静听他说话

“Rumlow，Kid。没想到你现在进步得如此神速，好样的。”微笑着拍拍青年的大臂，虚伪的善意，让Rumlow本能地想躲避，这老狐狸怎么又开始对他关注了？他不是应该把注意力全部放在Jack身上？

“过奖了，Pierce先生，我每天陪同Jack练习。如果自己太差，怎么好拖累他？”点明主次的暗示Pierce，Rollins才是他要陪养的人，不用对他这个替补过于关注

“好了，明天我们去Winter Soldier的训练现场，可以近距离观摩学习下。”Pierce对两个年轻人点点头

“要去看那非凡士兵的实战训练？太棒了！”到底热血是男人的改不了的劣根性，就算他为此恐惧过，但是那颗向往强大的躁动的心是停不下来的。Rollins一直都是个崇尚武力的人，他崇拜Winter Soldier那压倒性的非人力量，人类的基因里带着的个性就是越恐惧越想一探究竟

“那就这样了，明天你们也去训练场。”好像是对着两个人在说的话，但Pierce的目光一直都没有离开Rumlow

“好的，明天我们一定过去。”Rollins兴冲冲地拍着Rumlow，而略瘦小的青年一直没有太大的反应

“明天训练场上见！”Pierce特意拍了Rumlow的肩并且用力捏了一下

在Pierce离去后，Rollins搂着他往回走，一路上都在聒噪着明天去看Winter那个捉摸不透的男人现场训练的事。与Rollins的向往不同，Rumlow皱着眉头，他猜不透Pierce的用意。是要他陪着Jack这个种子选手去壮胆？毕竟像Winter那样的男人不是所有人都能与之相处的，男人初次苏醒时，已经给了他们响亮的闭门羹。

“调出刚刚激活Winter Soldier时的监控录像，我要看看有什么不对的动向。”突然出现在监控室的Pierce让值班的士兵着实吓了一跳，最高长官竟然是支身前来

“是，长官！”士兵快速有效地调出当天的监控

冰冷的雕像苏醒，不带着任何人类应有的感情，掠过他们三人踏着他稳健的步伐离开了。在下一个进行播放里，超级士兵突然回过头稍微定了几秒，然后表无表情地转过去走了出去

“定在这里，把画面放大，要我们之间这段，我要知道是什么让Winter Soldier回头的。”士兵一言不敢多发地操作着机器，调试了好几个角度才找到个合适的

“他，应该是在看摄像头吧？”似乎这是武器每次重启的习惯性动作

“我知道了，只要没什么异常就好。”走出监控室，Pierce难掩脸上的笑意，Winter Soldier是看了眼摄像头的方向。但那时恰巧Rumlow在摄像头的方向，而超级士兵的目光并没有落到摄像头上，而是打在了它下方人的身上

"老大，快开门，快开门！"疯了般的敲门声让Rumlow头痛地打开了房门，他蓬乱着头发、两条眉拧在一起，睡眼惺忪带有烦躁情绪地瞪着一大早像从疯人院逃跑病人般兴奋的Rollins

"咦~你怎么还在睡？快点换上，我们出发！"Rollins拿起他们平时穿的训练服兜头就往Rumlow头上套

“Ouch!”一个漂亮的过肩摔让Rollins老老实实躺在地上

“Jack，大清早的你鬼叫个什么，发春？”一脚踩在地上的人胸口上，睨视的表情像个被工人挑衅的领主。“小心我拿你当拖布来擦地板！”

“哎呀老大，咱们今天不是要去训练现场吗？快走快走。”Rollins移开Rumlow的脚，处在亢奋状态的某人像行尸一样直挺挺的蹦起来。“哎呀，回来之后你拿我当簸箕去铲屎都行！”

“现场训练？”Rumlow撇了下嘴，“训练每天都有，场地又在那里也不会长腿跑了，你有必要这么急？”

“训练是天天有，但是得看是谁的训练对不对？”Rollins现在的表情就像情窦初开的姑娘见到了心仪小伙的痴迷，“那可是Winter Soldier的现场训练，千载难逢！”他可是都是视频记录里看的那男人的训练和战斗记录，在战场上他的霸气就是自身携带遮掩不住的锋芒，一系列高难度的动作他完成流畅且气势十足几乎找不到破绽。如今能看着本人训练，怎能让他不兴奋！

“En。”没有高低起伏调的单音节，Rumlow慢条斯理地整理着自己，一点都没有基地那些听到可以见到传奇的毛头小子们的过激反应，传奇对于他来说就是两个平白无奇的字，不代表任何含义

“老大，你怎么都没什么反应的？”Rollins仍是抽疯还未尽兴的样子，“看看我和Marcus他们，你能稍微的有点反应吗！”Rollins就像是Winter Soldier的骨灰级脑贱粉，在为他的偶像到处拉选票

“Oh~这样啊。”加上了夸张的语气词，他可以帮Jack演好这场戏，也许他以后还要靠着Jack摆脱Hydra和Winter的

“怎么才这么大反应？”他实在不能相信，似乎什么事情都无法让眼前这个和他年龄差不多的青年性质高昂，就连传奇都无法让他换上个年轻人该有的兴奋反应！

“相信我，我已经尽力了。”背对着Rollins讽刺和可怜的表情挂在脸上，“Jack这就是我的态度了，传奇于我的反应就是这样了，我问你，Jack什么是传奇？”

“EN？这个，应该是厉害得超出想象范围的吧？像是神？”Rollins看着穿上套头T恤转过来的人

“神？神是个什么样的概念？脱了神的那层外衣，他们和人有什么本质区别？而且，人要是有了强大的力量，也会这被称为神。”被他的观点弄迷糊的Rollins有点动摇，似乎Rumlow的说法也有那么一些合理之处

“老大，那你怎么理解传奇的？”好学宝宝一定要问出个不同的答案

“我？”手指指向自己的鼻尖，Rollins肯定地点点头。“传奇和神话，它们往往都令人无限向往，它们当中蕴含着无穷的力量和无限的可能。所以神秘，让人的求知欲想要去探究它。但是，这些神话和传说的缔造者，归根结底都是某个或某些人。所以，人才会创造神话和传说。”Rollins点头赞同，“所以，Winter Soldier他就是人间的传说。你可以崇拜但不要盲目，最终的决定还是要由你自己来。”

“而且我想Pierce先生他主要是想要你去，只要你别缺席。”耸耸肩，示意让Rollins先去，“你和Marcus他们先去吧，他们应该在外面等你很久了吧。”

“咦~老大，你真神了，竟然知道他们在外面？”这青年真是愣头青一个

“他们在外面来回踱步的声音都快把地踩平了，没什么耐心的家伙们。你再不去估计你会被愤怒的他们踏平。”看到Rollins臭着脸转向门的方向，得意的笑容挂在脸上，心里祈祷这些热血的愣头青们不会对他们的传奇改观

“Pierce先生？”刚打开门，就看见Pierce和几位长官站在门外，怪不得那帮脾气火爆的小子们没破门而入

“小伙子们，你们怎么这么久？”Pierce和善得让Rumlow怀疑他的目的，他虽然是询问着Jack，但打量的眼光却一直在还未穿戴齐全的自己身上

“Pierce先生，“Rumlow有礼貌地向他名义上的养父打了招呼，”我们的小队和Jack都准备完毕，期待出发。他们和Jack随时可以和您和其他长官们一同前去，其他的事情无关紧要。”特意向Pierce示意Jack已经准备好了他并没有做什么小动作，他的种子选手可以随时去见他的超级宝贝

“其他事情？Rumlow，相对于去Winter Soldier的训练现场，所有的事件都可以归为其他事情。”这孩子果然如他所料，他绝对和基地一般大的小伙子们不同，他更加沉稳和老练

“是啊，Pierce先生，Jack他已经把其他事情都推后了准备去训练现场的。”应答如流，还拍了拍Rollins的肩膀

“Kid，我说的我们当然包括你。”有力的手握住了Rumlow的胳膊，Pierce的眼睛里明显地写着他不能反对他的决定

“OK,我未来的勇士们，向着梦想前进吧！”对着Rollins露出长者特有的慈祥，小伙子倍受鼓舞地走了出去和外面那群同样热血得不理智的年轻人一起欢呼了一声，他们终于梦寐以求可以见到Hydra的传奇的风姿了。被Pierec半拉着带走的Rumlow远没有他们的劲头，他只想远离这些本不应该介入的喧嚣

“Rumlow，kid。你说，Winter Soldier这回会用多久再记起你呢？”Rumlow猛地一怔！这老狐狸是在试探他？看他会不会成为阻挡在Winter和Jack之间的障碍？

“Pierce先生，我希望他的记忆里不会再有我。”黑发青年说得铿锵有力，他并没有注意到Pierce骤然纵起的眉，“这样会更有利于Jack和他之间默契度的陪养，对吗？他们一个是我兄弟，一个是基地的核心，我当然不会是他们之间的障碍。”

“Rumlow，是不是他们之间障碍这个问题……”政客沉默了一下，“你只要听我的安排就行了，毕竟我们还需要更多出色的人才。”这老狐狸的言下之意就是他目前还有用处，就算他妨碍了那对传奇搭档，Pierce也不会真的让他消失

“毕竟你是我看着长大的孩子。”也是让我走尽冤枉路的珍宝，你才是应该配给超级士兵的伙伴或是别的什么

青年只是礼貌地笑笑，便安静地跟着Pierce走。他当然不会天真的相信这政客是念什么“父子”情的，Jack才是那个在各面都对他有用的存在。他现在留着他，也不过是他还有他的用处在

在实战训练场上，热血小伙子们被一个长发黑衣的男人吸引住了。不过分强壮但线条流畅的有力体魄，有几个身手也不差的人做为“袭击者”，他们成圈式将男人团团围住。被围攻的男人只是环视了一下四周，已快得肉眼难以捕捉到的速度击飞了一个人。余下的人开始战力全开地对着男人四面夹击，在普通人眼中快狠的致命攻击在男人那里却像是放慢的镜头，男人侧身、低腰、翻身弹跳就化解了攻击就像在跳一段炫舞。一瞬间男人的肌肉绷紧开始转守为攻了，他的速度快得让在场人只看到一个影子一闪而过一个对手就倒下了，每个被男人从身边掠过的人无一例外地“陈尸”场中。最后的“幸存者”去偷袭男人，但是在得手前一刻银光一闪，一只全机械的手臂将他按倒在地上，速度快得不真实

“哇噻，那家伙太TMD帅了吧！”“那条金属手臂真娘的是狂霸酷拽横！”“看那动作、看那气势，传奇真不是盖的！”

“那个……”一个小子脸色血红像喝高一样，他非常细声地说，“他比我见过的妞还漂亮……”然后被一群热血小伙子们暴揍

“我们也知道。”“这么龌龊的想法。”“藏在心里别说出来行吗？”

哐当一声，刚刚那个偷袭Winter Soldier未果的人此时像武器般被扔在了热血小伙子们前面的玻璃围墙上。 长发黑衣的秀气男人转过来，“ очень шумно 。”他的口形似乎在说着什么，同时一把精致的战刀投掷过来擦破对战人的侧颈钉在玻璃上面。战刀深深扎进钢化玻璃里，那个倒霉蛋的血液将玻璃裂纹染成了红色，迷人的冰蓝色眼睛里的冰风暴让年轻人们不禁倒退。医疗组则冲进去做善后事宜，他们将倒地不起的人抬上担架，当然包括那昏迷又在失血的人。

“这是什么反应？小伙子们！”Pierce拖着他的目标人物到了现场，出发时还兴致勃勃的年轻人，现在一个个都呆若木鸡一样带着恐惧地望向场内

“似乎又有流血事件了，而且又是Winter、Winter Soldier惹出来的。”Rumlow突然起记他不能再亲昵地称呼那男人了，为了他、为了Jack,更是为了自己

“你怎么断定是他惹出的流血事件？”审视的表情出现在Pierce脸上，难道还是怀疑他跟Winter关系密切？在心里冷笑一声，Winter重新苏醒的状态他们都知道，现在的他单纯就是一个行走的人形兵器！将人的思想清除得干干净净！Hydra最好使也最凶险的武器

“Jack他们，如果是小事件，像Jack他们这样也算是有胆量的人不会是这种惊恐的表情。”停下来看了眼Pierce，对方表情严肃地示意他继续，“他们都在一致目不转睛盯视的方向，那里只有Winter Soldier。也许这说明不了什么，但是，Pierce先生。您看玻璃上的血痕裂纹，这是钢化玻璃，除了他之外大概很难有人能将战刀钉进去，而且这战刀也的确是他随身携带的。”

“说得不错，Rumlow。”Pierce轻轻拍掌表示他的赞同

钉破钢化玻璃的是Gerber 戈博 1874N Mark II 双刃半齿格斗刀，通体磨砂黑，渐浅的双侧锋利刀刃在中后部带有锯齿，样子像把缩小的精致宝剑。这把战刀他在儿童时期见到过，不过是这把的原型这把是几代后的改良版，原始的那把一直躺在Rumlow的武器收藏箱里，那把还是他从男人手里赢取来的，也是他童年的噩梦开端

“пусть он нож , принеси сюда ”一串悦耳的男声从长发男人嘴里发出，但是俄语没有人回应

“他要，干什么？”被惊吓的年轻人们背靠背挤在一起，他们面色凝重地看着传奇那张看不出表情的脸

“也许他是想让人把他的战刀拿给他。”Rumlow不知道为什么他就是能读懂男人的想法，果然长发男人一指他的作战刀。但Rumlow故意忽略了他向他看过来的眼神，那里面有嘲笑、有挑衅、还有一团意义不明的烈火

“大哥，你去拿给他。”一群不讲意义的混蛋将Rollins推了出去

“你们哪个王八蛋把我踢出来的？”Rollins实在不想在这么多人面前丢脸，他只能硬着头皮向前走

“Rumlow，你不去帮帮他？”Pierce的话语别有用意

“但是Pierce先生，这不是Jack跟Winter Soldier建立信任的最好时机？”你愿意让我破坏？还是你怕伤了你的两个宝贝？不过看着Jack不住流淌下来的汗，还有他狂颤不矣的腿，他是看不下去了

“我还是去帮帮他吧。”老狐狸没反对，还示意他去，算了，不是因为男人而是为了兄弟

“ Стой, не ты его。”又一连串的天外之音，男人由没表情转为冰冷，但他的眼睛却是看向Rumlow的方向从未移开

"什么意思？"Rollins傻傻愣在原地，男人散发出来的寒气这么远都能感觉得到，这时，一只手搭上他的肩

“Jack,你和小队成员先回去吧，Pierce先生已经同意了。”Rumlow轻声对他说，“剩下的我来处理。”

“Hi，我知道你听得懂，你是想让我把你的战刀拿给你，对吗？”Rumlow向着长发男人大吼，他知道男人听得懂，一直都知道

长发冷面男人点了点头，手指指尖对准了Rumlow然后反手向上勾动手指，另外一个人因为男人的动作已经在心里欢喜不已。

“Rollins小队长，把你的队伍带回去吧，接下来的就看他的了。”Pierce发自心底的喜悦反应在脸上，他直直地望着相隔了十几年再相遇的人会产生什么化学反应


	3. 第三章

“Rumlow，Kid。去吧，去把那把刀拿下来，再亲手还给它的主人，去他身边吧。”政客慈爱地向着年轻人点头，就像个慈父在鼓励孩子般。只是他语言中的双重含义仍是让Rumlow厌恶，Pierce一定是想让他把刀还给Winter Soldier的同时，也将他自己重新交到超级士兵手里吧

“Rollins，你还站在这里？带着小队去别处训练吧。”Pierce明显要将现在的场地使用权交给Rumlow和那个强得离谱的男人了

“但是那个男人，老大他……”那个男人选中了老大，他出于兄弟之情还是很担心

“不会有什么，Rumlow能搞定。”一挥手制止了Rollins的担忧，现在终于能让事情走上正轨了，变得严厉逼人的目光让Rollins在原地不知应该向前还是后退。“你现在的任务是带好小队，明白了吗！”

“Yes,Sir!”大跨步离开了让他压抑的场地，朝着小队离去的地方追过去。但他仍是不住回头看向Rumlow的方向，对上那种强大得伤天害理的人，他还是挺为他老大担心的。当初他来到这以杀戮血腥为伍的地方时，那就是和他生活是在另一个不同的空间的感觉。在他最无助时，是Rumlow站在他身边和他齐驱并进，是他给了他一个继续向前的目标

“Hi……”突然一个有力的巴掌拍在肩头，Rollins条件反射地反手抓过肩上的手猛力向前一拉，另一手抬起手臂斜侧身体。将身后的人拉过来拧着手臂，膝盖压在那人肩上将他按在地上

“OW！大哥！是我！手要断了！”一个身材强壮高大的小伙子被他按在了地上，还在向他大声疾呼

“Marcus！怎么是你！”那个比他身型还要强壮的小伙子是他小队的成员，话说这小子不是没意气地掉脸儿走了吗

“怎么不能是我！OW!”Rollins出其不意地一记重拳让强壮的小伙子捂住腹部蹲在地上，他曾经在野外一记重拳击退过猛兽的，这次他算留手了不然这小子得让人抬着回去了。

“你们这帮不讲意气的不是一起滚蛋了吗？”想起来这就一肚子气，皮老头一发话，这帮小子一个个溜得真快。他们都不记得还有Rumlow被留下来了吗？这群小子也都受过他们照顾的，虽然他们进队的年龄要比他两大，但是也毕竟那时还都是青春期叛逆的孩子。

他们小队的成员都是无父无母，找不到亲人的孤儿，就算是意外死了也不会有人为他们流泪。他们也都经历过慌恐无助的阶段，直到他们两个前辈出现才找到了前进的方向，结果这帮兔崽子不说也罢！

“没打得你爬不起来就很给你面子了！滚滚滚！”Rollins不耐烦地挥手打发他走，自己准备往回走去找老大

“等等大哥，我也担心老大！”那小子步履蹒跚地跟上了Rollins，并且挡在他面前。“我们都担心！死兔崽子们，你们到是出来呀！”在Marcus的呼声下刚才走的队员们从各个角落里鱼贯而出，一个不少，其他人也都不好意思地表示他们也都担心但怕挨大哥揍才选个代表

“你们……”Rollins顿时觉得眼眶发热，但是这里是Hydra。Rumlow早就警告他们在这里，太过丰富的感情是一个相当大的禁忌，它会成为让人丧命的关键。所以，Rollins扑过去和小队成员们扭打成一团，几个年轻人抱在一起。当他们打够了衣衫褴褛满身灰尘地爬起来时，也看不出他们是不是因为沙粒迷了眼才让眼睛微红的。

已经有多久没来这个训练场了？10年，3600多天，多到计算着会厌倦的日日夜夜。自从Winter进入保养时期算起，这个曾经是他室外领地的小区域就被“隔离”了起来，周围竖起了高高的玻璃围墙这个场地就成了时代的见证。它证明着以前这里是Hydra一个人的训练场地，他是传奇缔造了Hydra的黑暗神话，这片平时禁用的场地在等待着它真正的主人归来

走进玻璃墙里面，Rumlow就觉得有两道火热的目光如同激光一样，狠狠刺穿他的身体将他钉在原地。吸了口气，长发的冷峻男人用他寒冰一样蓝得彻骨的眼睛盯住他不放。在四目相交的一刻一束绿光在棕色的眼底闪过，Rumlow的心脏突然用力跃动了一下，剧烈的跳动让他想捂住胸口。但对面的黑衣男人将他寒光闪烁的金属手捂在了左胸上，在黑发青年进来那时起，Winter Soldier就听到了那个和他同步的心跳声

醒来时，他的世界只围绕着Hydra旋转。他除了知道他的名字是Winter Soldier，以及那个在他脑里像公式化语句一样的他效力于这个组织之外，他对其他的一切既无知也无觉。他无视伤痛，屏蔽感情，直到那个黑发青年的身影频繁地出现在他脑子里。他开始会感到烦躁，但渐渐地烦躁变成了习惯，习惯转化成想念。在他空无一切、无欲无求的思想中第一次有了种想要的感觉，他想要那个青年，这种想法一次比一次强烈。

在他刚刚的训练中，无意见到和那个青年一起的青年和一群人性质勃勃地观看他训练。既然同伙来了，那他应该也在附近，就制造点什么吧。果然那血腥的方法让一群草包惊惶失措了，他要的人和Pierce一起姗姗来迟。他故意当着Pierce冲着青年指了自己的刀，那个老家伙，只要他想要的他都会给

带着防备的心理，Rumlow静静观察着男人的动向边走近插在钢化玻璃上的战术刀。他面对着男人，向侧面伸手握住刀柄稍微用力一拔。一个普通的动作做得帅气十足，将Gerber 戈博 1874N Mark II 双刃半齿格斗刀升级版拿在手里不住把玩，除了它更加轻薄、锋利以外，还能看出他儿时从男人手里得到的战刀的原型。

不过那可不是白拿的是拿他的自由为代价换来的，男人背靠在粗壮的古树树干前，表情轻松得就像午后的小憩。在那颗树下，Oh对了，是他第一次遇见男人的地方，他还记得男人和幼小的他说过的话：如果再被他逮到他偷他的东西就，Rumlow讥讽地想着，他现在已经不需要偷了，他可以凭着现在的实力去取得了

青年拿着刀稳健轻快地走向用吞噬的目光盯住自己的男人，他越靠近男人在他背后沉默看着一切的政客越是激动，但是超级士兵仍是顶着一张看不出表情的脸

“真是把精致的战术刀，和你真相配。”Rumlow一手托着刀柄，一手托着刀尖将它送到男人面前。对方漂亮的蓝眼从头到脚打量着他，像是在审视什么一样。

最后那双漂亮的眼睛定格在了战术刀上，当时间久到Rumlow以为Winter就这样不想拿回刀时，那只金属手掌伸了出来手心向上放在他双手的下方。Rumlow明了地将刀放置在金属手上，接下来男人便没有再看他一眼

原来他只是想让他把刀拿给他，只是一时的心血来潮吧。又在他身边站立了一会儿，男人依然还是视若无人般，这让在场外的Pierce焦急地来回踱步。有什么问题？为什么超级士兵对Rumlow没反应？重启环节出了错误？还是血清和精髓间根本就不存在什么必然联系？

“刀还给你了，没什么事我告辞了，不打扰训练了。”超级士兵的反应对他就是视若无睹，这回Pierce应该不会再拿什么借口逼他来接近超级士兵了吧

“ Я знаю тебя （我认识你）？”在他转身同时，男人出手捉住他的手腕然后一个用力，他的背就碰在了粗糙嶙峋的树皮上。

“抱歉，我对俄语不精通。”但他知道男人在问他他们是否认识，紧箍手腕的手掌坚硬如镣铐

“你的触感让我很怀念。”和武器过度频繁接触的手掌感觉不会柔软，它坚韧有力，手指在Rumlow的手背上来回扶动。虽然过去不美好的曾经成为了过去的回忆，但青年对男人的恐惧似乎不只在记忆里，它好像变得非常细碎，细碎到它嵌进了他每一个细胞里。他动了动嘴没有出声，男人举高他的手臂向上拽

“还是听不懂？”除了脸漂亮得让人有些忘乎所以外，哪哪都散发着寒冷气氛的孤傲男人开口了。“既然无法沟通了，那我用肢体语言来表达吧。”

男人只需单手用力，那个身材比他瘦弱、矮小的青年就被脚悬空地举在了空中。这只不是金属手它没有金属手强大得离谱的破坏力，但它的力量也是不容小窥的，腕关节和那里的软骨组织在发出嚎叫，它们不堪重负

场外的Pierce注视着一切的变化，果然Rumlow是他正确的方向。沉睡了这么久，又经历洗脑的超级士兵本应忘记一切，起初连他这个指挥官他也不记得。要不是曾经植入他脑内的对Hydra的服从指令，这件武器就没人敢继承。但不知为什么，那个他无意中带回来的男孩却在他的记忆里沉淀下来。可能被洪水冲走，也可能被一时冲散。但他就是Winter Soldier记忆长河里，组成河塘的一块基石，任洪水冲刷洗礼但是他一直都在。以前他不能理解，现在他明了了，他们之间本就相互吸引

“请你放手，我接下来还有训练。”他不想跟Winter再纠缠下去，有些东西过去了就不要重新提及了，这样对谁都没太大损失。这次仿佛是男人不解理他的语言，情况并没有任何改观

男人沉默嘲笑的眼神让Rumlow无奈，他还以为他是无法反抗他的那个瘦小男孩？出手抓住男人的手在其中一个穴位上用力按，同时一脚猛踹到男人的胃部，锁在一起的眉毛证明那下子并不好受

"唔……"脚跟还没站稳，就被袭上来的超级士兵用金属手按住右肩撞在了树干上，那一下撞击过后，有几片叶子飘落下来就像在空中翱翔的鸟类受伤而掉落下来的羽毛一样安静又凄凉。

"刚刚是在挑衅？"男人麻木的脸上看不出他现在是什么情绪，他就是带了个定型的面具一样，看不到喜怒衰乐忧

“挑衅？当然不是，我不想生事。况且你有你的训练，我有我的训练，也不想彼此浪费时间……”冰凉锋利的刀锋贴上了喉咙，男人手持刀柄拇指横压在刀齿部，让刀刃离Rumlow的喉咙距离最近了。好像每吞下一口唾液，皮肤都会擦到锋利的刀刃上

抵触死亡是生命因子里的第一反应，人是可以无惧死亡，但那要有值得让他那么做的存在才可行。但是对死亡的抵触是所有生物都免不了的，就如现在的青年人，他不恐惧死亡本身，他只是厌恶这种被死亡威胁的感觉

“这样真的可以让你老实下来。”蓝色的美瞳里无疑是戏谑，这个青年明明畏惧他却依旧反抗着他。但不是和其他人那种畏惧人形兵器的反应，而是单纯地把他当一个正常的人来对待的

这场面看得Pierce惊出了一头冷汗，他开始思考要不要调救援了，他可不能让超级士兵毁了他得来不易的宝贝。超级士兵的动作虽然看似危险，但他并没有做让真正危险发生的事，只是把他的脸贴近Rumlow。然后的情况让Pierce惊喜若狂，他竟然在亲吻着青年闭合的双眼，然后，四片唇贴在了一起！这种亲密举动可鲜有出现在Winter Slodier的生活里，他们也试图给他找过性侣伴，但是轻者是满身伤地惊恐逃窜，再有就变成肢体不全的尸体了

“看你的反映，你是以前曾经让人这么亲你？”青年在他靠近时选择闭上了双眼，这在男人眼中就是亲吻邀请的。他真的跟着感觉做了，这个青年让他不自觉地想去亲吻他，而且感觉非但不讨厌还很满意

“我在儿时有个人这么对过我。”棕色的眸子直望进冰蓝的眼里，眼神向外射出犀利的光。“那男人就是个变态！”并且那变态现在还拿把刀横在他脖子上

“那他有没有做这些以外的事情？”这话听在Winter Soldier耳里让他首次生出了一股前所未有的感觉，有什么东西在心里狂暴不止，眼前的青年怎么可以在他对他做什么之前让别人捷足先登？

“Wow!你弄疼我了。”他知道男人并不是想抹了他的脖子，不然他不会将刀身压住他的喉咙，而是直接用刀锋切开了。但是刀身虽然不会切开他的气管直接致命，但在男人的手力下气管也被压迫得有些不通畅，而且两翼的刀锋已经给接触到的皮肤造成细微的创口了

“就算留下小创口也不足以致命对吗？”男人的舌头轧着刀锋湿润那些肉眼难以观察到的切口，带着盐份的唾液让伤口刺痛

“你还是真没什么改观呢，Winter。”一样的恶劣，他意外喜欢这个倔强的青年这么称呼他，仿佛青年的这一声Winter很熟悉

“你完全可以更恶劣点……”这青年在刺激他，当真手下用力让光裸的刀身在他的脖子上面印下一道痕迹。但Winter Soldier很有技巧地让刀锋没有更进一步陷进去，但是是不伤人的刀身也压迫得青年脸色通红。

但出乎他意料的是青年非但没有面露惊恐，反而冲他笑得得意。然后，青年自己向前探着脖颈。一道能看得见的伤痕出现在男人的视野里，从男人反光的胸甲前，Rumlow看到了一道红色加上脖颈上的痛和男人一闪而逝的惊讶表情，不难猜想他现在是种什么情况

“老大！”“那家伙要干什么！”突然闯入的小队成员打破了Pierce寂静的观察。一群年轻人在看到Rumlow被黑衣男人按在树干上，并且一把锋利的刀架在脖子上的情景，他们一窝蜂地冲了进来

“Rollins？不是让你带着他们离开的吗！”政客变得严厉起来，怎么连他们也不听他的命令又擅自跑回来

“Pierce先生，我们是一个小队，我们不能留下老大一个人在这里！”他身后的年轻人们也都是一脸坚定，他们全体都透着一股坚决，绝对不会独留Rumlow一个在这里

“啊！他是要杀死老大？见血了！”先前被超级士兵骗人的脸皮蒙骗的小子勇敢地冲向训练场但被玻璃门阻挡在外面

“Nikola，让开。”两个比那小子要强壮得多的青年用身体碰在了门上，但是没碰开，门被反锁了。

“Mcalon、Bill你们都让开！”Rollins掏出枪抬手放了几枪，但是那是防弹钢化玻璃，也许只有炸弹才能弄碎它。

Pierce惊讶地看着放枪的年轻人，打在玻璃上焦灼的火药痕迹形成一个完美的圆，大小刚好是射击靶上红色圆心的大小，而且方位正对着超级士兵头部的位置。这小子的枪法真是个惊喜！而剩下的小子也都咬牙切齿地盯着在对Rumlow实施暴力的超级武器，他们已经没有刚才的惶恐不安了，Rumlow，你竟然能让他们一个个的都为了你而抗命，好样的！

最后那个看着最强壮的小子在他不远处拿出枪，对着锁一阵疯狂的扫射。这个距离对着那个目标算不上明显的锁，也没有浪费一颗多余的子弹。这小子叫什么名字？是Mracus还是Micus?总之叫什么都好，也是个可塑之材。这可真是太好了，这批新人可以说是很令人期待

“Pierce先生，拜托您打开门！我们不能这么看着！”Rollins直接向Pierce求助了，他是Hydra的最高指挥官，那个男人是隶属Hydra他应该也属于Pierce的管辖范围

“冷静，小伙子们！你们就是一股脑都冲进去，也改变不了什么。他是Winter Soldier，他为什么被称为传奇？就是因为他可以不顾任何人的命令，有时我的也一样。而且Rumlow这么做是为了保护你们，如果你们因此事受伤，他也会不安。”果然把Rumlow抬出来是十分明智的选择，这群热血的小子们总算是平静下来了。Rumlow这么做很明显，就是为了不让不相关的人再多出牺牲，曾经这样有过先例所以他自己反锁了大门只有里面的人能打开

而且超级士兵也明显不想让他真的有什么危险，那只杀伤力强大的金属手覆在他的脖子上，拿刀的手已经移开了。Pierce当时也是冷汗不断往下掉，他在做一把豪赌，赌Winter Soldier不舍得让他死。但是毕竟超级武器的未知性太大了，他如果真伤了Rumlow那就损失太大了！

“你不尝尝你最喜欢的血是什么味道的吗？”青年以拱火的姿态瞟了超级士兵一眼，转动金属手让他脖颈上的伤口露出来，故意仰高脖子让血流下来。被血腥味刺激的人真的循着血味靠过来，鼻翼抖动着吸进鲜血的气味

“果然好味道。”带着血液的舌尖将血渍盖在了嘴唇上，让他艳红的唇更加红得耀人。牙齿噬咬着伤口，那一阵阵的痛让Rumlow直抽气

“你喜欢这样吗？”青年大胆地将膝盖顶在超级士兵胯下摩擦，第一次的摩擦让他愣住了。也让场外的人傻了，Pierce记起曾经性骚扰过Winter Soldier的人都被他处理掉了，而且连全尸都没有。但这次不一样，超级士兵似乎不厌恶Rumlow这么骚扰他，反而他默许青年更大胆地在他胯间摩擦

“老大！”“这是要出其不意攻其胯下！”“踢碎蛋的招数！”一群聒噪的年轻人议论纷纷

“你要玩更深入的吗？”男人刀尖顶在他领口两指以下的位置上，Rumlow突然双手握住超级士兵的手。男人冰冷的蓝眼看着他，他只是把着男人的手下滑，带着男人将自己的衣襟划开。脸上带着副勾人和他来一发的性感表情，膝盖碰的器官更硬挺了

青年的眼神从无害眨眼间变成嗜血的肉食野兽，Rumlow戏剧化地夺下Winter手里的刀速度快得连超级士兵都愣住了，并且刀尖直直杵着男人隆起的档部。这画面让Pierce下意识地捂了下裤裆，他都觉得刚刚裆下凉飕飕的，估计没有几个能想到这么对付超级士兵的，也许血清真的没强化到那个地方？

“Look！Man。我也许会在你折断我脖子或是我的手之前把你的家伙切下来！除非刀枪不入，或是你能保证血清能让你再长出一个一模一样的小弟。”他打赌，Winter一定不会拧断他的脖子，但他绝对有把握在他掰折他的手之前切断他的宝贝

“Yeah！老大，剡了他！”不知谁起的头，一帮年轻人跟着起哄。但在Pierce的低压状态下安静了，他可不想武器真的被阉了！如果真是因为这问题，Hydra的传奇武器因生殖器被切而重伤？这TMD的叫什么问题！

“……”男人只是皱了下眉，刀尖已经扎在他肿胀的性器上了，他也确定血肉的器官硬不过钢铁。

“有性格，我喜欢。”即使要害被顶住Winter依然鼻尖相对贴在一起，青年真的不忧郁地向前顶进直到超级士兵也疼痛地颤抖了一下。“总有一天，我会让你求我给你我的东西。”

“那也得等你放开我，抓到机会再说。”青年无畏地笑了，手上用力。“不然你就跟你的家伙Say byebye吧。”

Winter放开了手，站开一臂距离让青年离开，并且让青年拿走了他新的战术刀。看着青年的背影，一抹笑容挂在漂亮的脸上，既坚定又残酷。到时他会去回收他的战刀，连同青年一起纳进自己的领地

场外见到Rumlow从那可怕男人手里没有太大损伤回来，一群年轻人高兴地抱做一团。Pierce暗自下定决心，也应该让Rumlow知道另一个超级士兵的存在了，以及要让他再多接触一个可能选项

“老大，让我看看！”确定Rumlow安全走出训练场，Rollins的语气和动作凶猛得让所有人顿住了。

“万幸没有割破主动脉。”Rollins仔细观察着那道流血的切痕，有在流血但是流量不大不会给Rumlow造成伤害。在手指只差0.01毫米就要贴上伤口时，Rollins收回了手，将双手轻按在Rumlow双肩上。毕竟流血的伤口用手碰而且他的手上还有灰尘，这样只会让伤口感染，其实他非常想轻轻擦去那刺目的红

“Jack，这伤没在致命要害点上，不会有什么事。”把Jack的手从肩上拉下去，见到青年还要再说什么的样子时朝他使了个眼色对方心领神会地闭上嘴，而小队其他成员也都如同一心般，谁都没有再多说多问什么，他们只是默默围在那两个青年身边

“而且这些小伤，过一阵子就好了，对吧？Pierce先生？”伸手抹掉那一层带着腥味的液体，告诉那老家伙自己任务完成了，他每次和Winter相处哪次有不带伤的？头发灰白的政客一颔首，表示他肯定Rumlow的说法。“Pierce先生，那我跟Jack他们一起去训练。”

“不用去训练了，回去休息吧。”Rumlow并没有感谢长官关心或是听命回去休息他从不认为自己是这政客的心头肉，他真正应该关心的是Jack和刚刚被他扫了面子的Winter。“大家都在训练，我也没有受重伤，可以去训练。”

“Kid，能跟Winter Soldier处在同一空间就已经是非常勇敢了，而且能从他手里自己走出来就证明你有非凡的气魄和沉稳的思维方式。你今天的表现已经比受过多年训练的其他士兵们优秀太多了，所以，回去休息休息吧。Jack你和小队成员也一起回去休息吧。”Pierce还有他的下一步计划，今天的情况让他很满意，他决定让小队的成员去陪伴这头狡猾的小野兽

“那，遵命长官。”敬了个标准的军礼，Rumlow将他手中的东西轻盈地单手转了个方向，将个黑色的刀柄冲向Pierce。“那就拜托您把这战刀还给Winter Soldier了。”政客看了看Rumlow递给他的刀，他并没有接而是推回给了Rumlow

“Rumlow，孩子。这刀还是你自己留着或是，你亲自还给他吧。”Pierce的笑意掺杂了太多的信息,让他去还？那Pierce就别想让Jack和那男人能培养默契了，不过那个男人也的确是没有默契什么的东西可说

“那就我自己留着。”自行处理吧，转身来到Rollins身边拍了他的肩，示意小队和他一起返回

“Rumlow。”Pierce的呼唤让Rumlow在心中为自己祈祷不要再出什么怪点子了，Pierce却拍着Rollins表情温柔，这老阴谋家终于找回他主次的顺序了。“你中午别去餐厅了，Jack，你把吃的给他带回来。”

“Jack、小伙子们，你们帮我督促着这孩子点。”本以为Pierce又要跟Jack私下沟通的Rumlow不解政客现在的目的，他对着自己笑得温柔、慈爱，他这养父对他笑得这么慈祥都是什么时候来着？第一次是在他从福利院带着他光辉慈善政客形象领养他时，最近一次是在他为了稳定Winter将他从平静生活里抓回来的时候

“看着他给自己的伤口做个合格的处理，Rumlow他从小就顽皮得总是带着断不了的伤口，有时处理不好还会感染。所以，Jack?”政客目光扫过Rollins和小队的成员们，大伙都是一致表示他们会看好某人不让他有什么。对于Pierce的突然再临的关心Rumlow可没有感动，只让他直觉这背后有着更大的阴谋，而且不用Pierce强调，这班小弟兄们也会照料他

“Pierce先生，那我们就先告辞了。”既然Pierce都发话了，Rollins直接抓起Rumlow的左腕拉着他和小队一起离开了

“Soldier?”如果不是传来的低气压，Pierce都没意识到Winter Soldier已经来到他几米开外的场地上，超级士兵明显阴霾的脸能证明他此刻的心情一定不好。“会再为你重新打造一把战刀的。”

“那把刀当我送给他的。”定情信物？这个消息让Pierce很欣喜，“我不喜欢他这样做。”气氛变得危险压抑，这可是Winter Soldier这些时间里首次在实战以外表露这么明显的情绪

“他是威胁你还弄伤你了？”本来想说拿走刀的，但到嘴边的话没说出口，他记起了超级士兵把刀送给了青年。但至于说弄伤，那个哭笑不得的情况细节问不出口

“……”沉默的超级士兵让Pierce有些如坐针毡，超级士兵的脾气本来就是个神秘的禁区，如今血清和精髓都尽在他手最后不能因为超级士兵的个性让计划停滞，得快点让Captain America加入战局了。一个结果未知，两个总会有一半的机率。“我不喜欢他们在一起。”

“什么？”思维不在谈话上的Pierce只听见超级士兵说话，但是内容。他顺着长发男人冰冷的目光看到一群搂抱在一起欢快走着的小青年，而Soldier凝聚的目光着落点很明显，那个被大伙围在中间的青年，他的养子Rumlow

"你不喜欢Rumlow和他们在一起？"试探的语句，虽然这也许是个肯定答案，但再确定一遍必要很大。像被冰封的漂亮蓝眼珠转向Pierce，没有表情的脸孔丝毫无变，就在Pierce产生动摇想法时雕像一样的人点了点头，继而传说的目光只有一个焦点就是Rumlow所在的方向。

“Soldier,今天你先回去休息吧。”Winter Soldier不会讨价还价也不会提出异议，但他留在原地没动，Pierce可不会让他留在训练场，现在的超级士兵不知存在什么危险性。“Rumlow早晚会成为你的助手，你的特定助手。”

“助手？我的？”雕像这次反应的速度不慢啊，最高长官向他承诺这事的真实性。“那他就不会离开我了对吗？”

“那孩子就是为你准备的。”超级士兵的表情还是读不到什么有用的信息，但他身边逐渐平稳的气氛足以说明一切，他起身向自己的营区走去

“老大，你别躲！药都没擦上去！”一个略高的青年追着一个比他略瘦小的青年在满屋打转的跑跳，Rollins真不理解老大在受伤时都可以无所畏惧，但一到处理环节就如临大敌

“Jack，是兄弟就别拿着药油追着我！”他宁愿让伤口在自然疼痛中自行愈合，也不想被药的那种所谓杀菌的灼痛感搞得惨叫连连，那样就太没面子了，从小到大他对自己的愈合能力还是相当有信心的。两个人太过专注进行着兵捉贼的戏码，都没顾及招呼刚进来的其他成员

“老大，大哥只是想帮你擦药。”一个比Rollins还高大的青年从背后靠近，将Rumlow的双臂反锁在身后，架住逃窜的人让他能老实些

“Marcus，放手!”"Marcus，好样的，抓紧了别放！"Rollins阴笑着走过来，拧开瓶盖夹着棉球让药液浸透它，明亮的金橙色让棉球看上去像个可笑的致命水果糖

“Marcus，再说一遍，放开我。”药里一种呛鼻的气味让Rumlow的头在一抽一抽地疼，身后的人却和Jack那小子串通一气，既然你们这些臭小子不仁在先，那就不客气了。吸了口气突然反手抓住Marcus的手，一提力气低腰向前用力。Rollins和Rumlow相处了很久他当然知道他老大的意图，向侧闪身射避攻击范围。但是Marcus的身躯并没向在他躲开的方向砸下来，Rumlow只是把他甩到自己身前放两手自由而以。Rumlow向着Rollins挑眉一笑满是调皮，他扶住高大的小子一腿扫到Jack的后膝盖，Rollins英勇地仰躺在地上，然后Marcue被Rumlow一推横卧在他身上最终还是谁都没跑了，药也被洒了一地

“现在我们谁都不需要那个药水了。”在Marcus要爬起来之前Rumlow一脚踩在他背上，然后另一只脚也跟着踩在了小伙子宽厚的背部上，Rumlow整个人蹲在了高大的青年人背上。

“老大，可以不为我，请为在最下面垫底的大哥想一下。”中间的强壮青年背上有压力，身下还挤着一个人这腹背受敌的感受相当难受，但人形金字塔最下面的基石更是苦不堪言。

“Jack~你也很难受吗？”Rumlow单手撑起身体，抬腿轻盈地一个小弹跳改蹲为坐在青年有肉的背上。将小腿卡在青年肩颈处悬空打着晃，小腿一下下轻轻磕碰着青年的肩头，脸上天真绚丽的笑看得最下面的Rollins直打愣儿

“大哥，老大在问你话。”因为他们摔成华丽的十字架，所以Rumlow的动作一丝不漏的被Rollins收进眼里。但唯一背向天面向地的Marcus并见不到真相，他能做的就是用他自己的重量让Rollins有点实际反应

“大哥、M帅你们再忍忍。”旁边属于闪光灯的光彩让Rumlow回头，旁边的两个小子果然拿着手机对着他们一通拍摄

“Hi，Guys，你们拍够了吗？”Rumlow侧过身面向手机还举在半空的人，镜头里Rumlow年轻的脸庞上扬着自信的笑，既有古典欧式的优雅又带着美式的小小花心

“老大，你的Pose摆得太Perfect了！”两个拍照的小子被Rumlow迷人的笑弄得忙应和着回答他的问题，直到他翻身下来走来时才后知后觉地将手机往背后藏，这可是新换的手机不能还没用几天就粉身碎骨！

“拿来。”手伸向他们，表面上看着比他强壮高大的人竟然不敢提出异议，最后乖乖地交出手机

“你们两拍摄角度和技巧还是不错！里面真有不少机密。”这两个小子的手机相册里竟然有Hydra那几个罕有的女特工的照片，而且还都私底下的。这两小子为自己的淫秽思想竟是练就了这样的偷拍技巧，还拍得蛮有艺术感，这两小子如果有机会的话可以转行去当专业摄影师

“嘻嘻，谢谢老大夸奖。啊！老大！别别别！”Rumlow点下了全删按键，手一抬两道漂亮的抛物线飞向两个小子的方向，他们倒也没忧伤得忘记接住手机。“看都看过了，可以删了，对吗？”微笑的人让人无法对他说不是

“你说你们拍就拍吧，干吗说出来！”Marcus揉着被挤压的背和腹部，左右开弓一边一个有力的爆栗打在两个不来救援还在拍照的兄弟头上。“我和大哥都还没来得及看！是不是？”回头见到Rollins一张脸黑得快跟那伤了老大男人的战服一样了

“大哥可看得是现场实录……”语句在Rollins不闭嘴就去死的注视下低下去了

“现场究竟是怎样的？”还有一个小子到场时已经收尾了，他被这群无良的踢去整理武器库

“嘿嘿，大哥。你当时的感觉怎么样？我看你都不理我了。”Marcus再次踩了雷区

“滚！”直接一脚把他踹到了旁边的泥塘里，对着其他的人一摆头，“走”

“Jack，我可吃不了这么多。”Rollins手里的食物绝对是能撑死他的量

“我也打包回来吃了。”把餐盒与餐具拿给Rumlow，自己则坐在他对面开始吃起来，他几乎吃光了餐盘中的东西才发现Rumlow都几乎没怎么动。“不合胃口吗？”

“我只是想慢慢吃。”缓慢地转动钢叉卷绕着面，慢悠悠地拿起来送到嘴边，动作有点大把叉好的面都抖掉了

“老大，你的动作怎么像是帕金……”当他目光看到Rumlow肿起的手腕时，原本的调侃变成了痛心

“这是先前让Winter Soldier拉伤了，后来没注意又和你们打闹。”你怎么可以一笑而过，无关痛痒？受伤的不是你吗？“你们去餐厅时才肿起来的。”听着Rumlow像电影旁白样的话，一种沉重的悲伤敲打着Rollins的心

他们没再说话，Rollins放下餐具拿起Rumlow的餐刀将牛排切成小块，又在肉块上分别扎了几只牙签。将餐盘里的虾剥掉壳，将飘着水产鲜味的雪白虾肉放在Rumlow的面上，拿过Rumlow的餐叉和勺子。将虾肉和沾了酱料的面拨到勺子上，然后送到Rumlow口边

“老大，你手上有伤，这次就别为难自己了。快点好起来，兄弟们都等着你一起训练呢。”好吧，至少在他房间里没有监视设备，就放松一次也无所谓。而且Pierce还叮嘱Jack要照顾他，那他就如那老狐狸一次愿，反正之后超级士兵的传说就跟他没有交集了吧？吞进Jack送到口的食物，在他吞咽下时第二勺又送了过来，这种家的感觉已经消失很久了

Rumlow伤势恢复的速度堪称神速，第二天就完全看不出曾受过伤了，而且动作什么的也不受影响。但这和平的日子在Pierce的再次拜访下宣告终止了，这是一个训练完的午后，回到房间换衣打算休息下的Rumlow听到一阵急促的敲门声

“进来吧，门没锁。”本以为是Jack或是小队其他成员的，但是进来却是Pierce而且是他一个人

“Pierce先生。”坐在床沿的Rumlow起身向他鞠了一弓，毕竟这政客是这里的最高指挥官，面上的礼节还是要做的

“训练结束了？”老男人看他的眼神让他不自在，他就像在评估一件收藏品，但他还有什么价值？

“刚结束一波，我正准备换身衣服继续。”与其被Pierce堵在这里“谈心”，他宁可将汗水洒在训练场的黄土上

“不要把自己逼得太紧了，Rumlow.”政客的手掌上不再有弹性的皮肤显示着他的苍老，那深壑的一道道纹路就像年轮，随着岁月的增长越加明显。Pierce拿过他的装备放置在一旁，眼中刻意的慈祥虚假得让人厌恶。“休息一下吧，今天接下来的训练你也别去了。”这老狐狸这次对他的关心很慷慨

“Pierce先生，是不是还有什么要交待的。”政客并没有离开，而且他打量他的神情让他料想，他不是因为要他注意休息才特地过来的。Alexander Pierce是个老道的政客，他有老道政客的阴险和安抚人心的手段，但他可不慈祥

“Brock,My boy.明天有个更重要的任务要交给你。”直觉还是准的，就说Pierce出现一定就有什么。“跟着Winter一起出任务？”这个不算好事

“这次要你去另一个地方。”观察着青年人的反映

“那是什么任务？潜伏还是刺杀？”只要不是和Winter在一起，就什么都好处理。也许还有另一种可能，他的脑中闪过神秘的金发男人，不过那应该是Jack的事

“其实，Winter Soldier不是唯一的超级士兵。”竟然真的是这事，Pierce看来是要露他第二件宝贝了

“所以要我陪同Jack一起去？”因为他比Jack有更多和超级士兵相处的经历，他的经验比Jack丰富不只一点点

“这次是要你自己去。”这点到是没想到，Pierce竟然甩开Jack让他去接触他的秘宝？他是怕另一个超级士兵如Winter般，会误伤Jack才是真吧。“明早出发去分部基地。”早在Jack提到又是冰冻人时，他就已经把冰封中的超级士兵转移了。他们两个不同，Winter Soldier的冷冻睡眠是人为操作，Captain America是真正坠入冰中体能为了自保才强迫沉睡的。所以，他的苏醒计划不能完全按照他们已知程序来，不过Zola反映说他已经开始恢复意识了。

本在刚发现Steve时Hydra就想给他的脑部做个处理手术，但是被冰封了住的器官处于假死状态。如果处理了就会让它的功能全部消失，从此这完美的超级士兵就是一堆废弃的肉块了，只有等他恢复意识但还没对他们构成威胁之前那段时间里进行改造，这就是个双方与时间赛跑的游戏

“超级士兵、超级士兵，又是超级士兵。”三支飞镖陆续扔出去，第一支深入墙缝上原来就在的小孔里，第二支扎在第一支的镖尾上，第三支和第二支又排成一队。三支镖的造型就像枯朽人类岌岌可危的脊背，只需轻轻一点，就断成几段掉下来再被泥土掩埋

“为什么我就是摆脱不了超级士兵！”在心中Rumlow冲着天空大喊，他都不知道要去和谁分担这些？他连自己的亲人都不知道，哪怕一个亲人！不对，他知道，就是Pierce还有他那短暂的爸爸。但是这两个人，一个他不想让他陷进他的世界，另一个就是把他扔进这境地的人。

好吧，超级士兵。他对着他们并不是什么感觉都没有，但也不像是其他人的那种恐惧和膜拜。不管是基地里这个带给他噩梦的男人，或是那个躺在分部里的男人，他在见到他们时都像被敲击一般。一种有力的跳动通过心脏，将那种有力的跳跃感传到身体各处

“超级士兵，不要再制造那么不由已控的超级士兵了。”青年带着冲天的酒气趴在自己的床上，在他胸中有着蓝色的点亮亮起。它从青年的背部穿过变成球形，飞了出去。Hdyra的分部基地里，还未贴上金发男人头部的洗脑电极片突然闪过一阵蓝光，整个基地的电源像被预谋掐断了一样。一片漆黑中，一双明亮的蓝眼睁开了

“快去检查电路！”登时混乱惊慌的呼喊声有效减弱了金属断裂的声音，在几个人刚刚来到控电室还没打开门时又一片灯火通明

“Where is Captian America？”Zola像卡带的声音这次纯粹变成利爪挠墙的刺耳，在场的所有人都一致望向空空如也的实验床，上面还残留着下压的痕迹，证明上面的人刚刚还在那里

“Zola？Hydra的标志，我没有消灭你们？”自从失去Bucky后他是没能见到Red Skull和Zola的结局，但他确实捣毁了Hydra

"Steve Rogerns!全面戒备！"Zola可是知道这只有脸能让人迷惑的黄金男孩的可怕实力。

“Zola博士，你和你主子和Hydra才是危害和平的最直接原因，不管你变成什么样。”冲上前揪断了Zola所有的链接线路，那张令他想起Bucky牺牲的模糊脸变成黑屏安静了，还是这样感觉要更好。

“啊！不是传说Captian America不会随便杀人？”一个研究员打扮的人已经吓得瘫倒在地上，那家伙抽搐地看着被星盾切穿背胸定在警报按键上方墙上的士兵，浸过血的星盾看起来闪着让人心悸的锋利光芒

“Hydra里总是不缺有脾气没骨气的人。”带着厌恶的表情，金发男人从跌坐在地上的人身边走过，不明的液体从那家伙那印湿了身边的的地板

在那神智已经不清醒的家伙眼中，金发的男人宛如天神——被仇恨蒙蔽了的神明。一切呼叫的东西被尽数破坏，反抗的人现在横七竖八地倒在地上气若游丝，有的人还睁着充满血丝的眼睛，在放大的瞳孔里映着金发蓝眼愤怒的男人。在一片狼藉的试验室里，渐渐燃烧起来的火焰在吞噬着一切

在从前对待这些极端分子时，Steve会心痛也会被人性折磨，但这在Bucky死后就全跟着好友一起埋葬在层层白雪之下了。此后，他的生活目标就是以消灭Hydra为动力，为了慰藉老友更为了和平。任由刚才被他打败或是杀掉的敌人被大火吞噬，该离开这个地方了

“Rogerns，几十年前，你就没能拯救Abraham和你那个朋友，几十年后他们就能回来啦？”得意的机械嗓音，那个脑袋和身材比例严重失调的Red Skull的心腹。“我的思想已经数字化了，这里所以数据的存储设备都是我的分身！”

“Zola，那我就摧毁这里所有的设备。”掷出的星盾报废了几台电脑，眼前的场景变化了，没有Zola没有Hydra的实验室

Steve觉得眼前的世界放大了好几倍

“Hi,瘦小子。”“把钱交出来！”几个小混混打扮的少年人向他走过来，这场景在哪见过！

“你们……”本想教育下不良少年们，但自己的声音出口却是童音

几个不良少年上来对着他一阵拳打脚踢，瘦弱的他无力反抗，这真的好像经历过！然后，一个金发女人手持扫帚跑出来抡跑了不良少年。长发的女人和他一样有着漂亮的蓝眼，她把他搂进怀里伤心哭泣，这味道——是妈妈！

一眨眼，时光流逝。床上虚弱的母亲手拿最后一口食物让他吃下去，母亲含笑看着他咀嚼着食物停止了呼吸，妈妈的笑容让他嚼碎的食物哽在喉咙里咽不下。

再一转眼他又被揍，然后一个高大的少年打跑了小流氓，他唯一的朋友Bucky，不论富贵贫贱都一直在一起的朋友。自从母亲去世后，Bucky就一直充当着保护者的角色。有一次他被更多人围起来，Bucky把他护在怀里任人如何打都没有放开他，Steve从那时起就决定要变强

带着眼镜的慈祥博士出现，血清实现了他的梦想，美国的黄金男孩诞生了。奄奄一息的博士微笑着让他接过旗帜，谱写血清的传说。他终于可以和Bucky并肩作战了，在火车上，Bucky脸上的表情在说着你尽力了我不怪你。一个他朋友，一个给他另一段生活的人，一个个被Hydra从他身边剥夺。但他却只能像在被困在镜面里的影子，无力地看着一切重复发生

“在我为你打造的数字世界里回忆无力的过去吧，直到耗光你所有的力气为止。”屏幕后的模糊脸孔也能看出他在狞笑，与数字世界统一的Zola比他是人类时有了更强大的力量。“最后，我会将你改造成我的傀儡。”

“谁？什么东西？”一个蓝色光球闯进Zola的数字世界，一切都被打乱了。“这是我的地盘，规则我来定。”Zola想用数字分解掉这个不请自来的球，但那球却在同化他的数据，然后一个模糊的身影出现一切虚拟世界都崩溃了

让Steve崩溃的影像出现裂纹，男人直觉打破裂纹他就能离开这诡异的地方。他续力撞了过去，裂纹开始伸长变宽

“这里？”Pierce可没说Hydra分部在闹内讧吧？黑发青年一踏入分部的门，就让里面的情景弄得头疼。门口没人守卫不说，连他要去的实验室都成了焦土，就更不用说踩着那么多尸体进来了

Rumlow起身跳开同时，身侧的钢化玻璃碎裂，一个男人在地上翻滚了一圈站起来。在昏暗的实验室，只有那一头灿烂的金发是仅存的亮点

“你是？”那个第二秘密武器？金发男人的蓝眼像激光一样扫描着Rumlow，是个半大孩子的青年

“你是？Hydra成员？”在看到Rumlow胸前Hydra的标志时，男人的蓝眼里凝聚起杀气

“Hydra？”青年的表情明显在告诉他他不知道Hydra是什么？“你说这个？”青年一手撕下胸前的徽章用力抛到Steve脸上，当他睁开眼时青年已经跑远了。金发蓝眼的男人眼神沉了下来，向着青年的方向追了过去


	4. 第四章：特别篇平安夜的温暖

“老大，今天平安夜了。”Rollins带着小兴奋推开了Rumlow没有上锁的房门，Hydra竟然破天荒地在平安夜和圣诞节是给他们福利让他可以休息几天，因为Pierce和其他长官们也计划着回去陪陪家人。“咱们几个也去基地外面走走吧。”

“Jack，你们去吧，我很累。”自从超级士兵的情绪日趋稳定以来，这个青年的疲惫也与日俱增。累，真的很累！Winter的记忆恢复得比想象中快得多了，本以为他会再花上一年半载才会想起他的，但他的事就像在Winter的记忆里生了根。洗脑只是斩去枝叶，但是牢固的根基却深埋在几尺深的“地”下，自会遵循它的规律生生不息

“难得基地会提供你们出行的全部经费。”Rumlow内心很想和兄弟们一起暂时抛掉一切尽情狂欢，但是他担心Pierce会计划着如何把他扔给超级士兵。这老政客太奇怪了，偶然看到过他被Winter留下的齿印后非但没愤怒，反而还慈眉善目地鼓励他多和那男人接触。

“我想借这清闲的几天好好休息休息，你和兄弟们玩得痛快些。”很放松地倒在床铺上，单手撑头侧卧在床对Rollins眨了眨左眼，“你们去吧，我能照顾好自己。”在窗边目送兄弟们欢快的背影，寂寞的惆怅涌上心头。他怎么不想和小队一起去狂欢？只他太累了，真的太累了。

自从那个金发男人外逃开始，Pierce虽然没有处罚他，但是当时在那个分部有幸留着命的只有两条路，一个是不治身亡一个是人间蒸发。总之，之前在分部呆过的人消失的、死亡的，已经没有人能透露分部里的任何事情了，那个神秘的金发男人就像从来没有出现过一般。Pierce的主力都放在Winter Soldier这边了，政客总是想把他和超级士兵单独放在一起。

有次Pierce命令他把一份文件送去指定地点，走在路上那森严的防备就让他心升疑虑，这个地方的守护都像在备战状态。开门的一刻被卖了就是他仅剩的感觉，在那个所谓的指定地点里，别人没见着却看见了Winter Soldier，男人挂着不名寓意的笑意。身后的感应大门自动上锁了，跟Winter Soldier近身搏击可不是明智之举，这间房子里竟然连个玻璃窗都没有，强化钢铁的四壁让这里就像个特别的牢笼。

Winter开始跟他似实似虚地过起招儿，这男人真不太给他留情面，招招直取要害。男人似乎料定了他能避开般，致命伤是没有但是那些小伤叠加在一起也让他的行动受阻，在体力上跟超级血清强化过后，趋近无限的人根本耗不起。几乎被男人耗尽体力的他被按在地上，当男人开始剥他衣服时Rumlow才所有招式共用地极力反抗，不管是不是不入流只要能摆脱Winter。长发男人的吻最终还是落了下来，一口咬在柔软的嘴唇上血液的腥味在唇齿间流动

看着Winter那张堪比女性般精致漂亮的脸，对方用普通的手指擦过被咬破的嘴唇，手指捻擵着那一小滩红色的液体，冰一样的蓝眸和他对视

“你不仅长得像个娘们儿，干的屁事更像个娘们儿。”被打的左脸火热的痛过后是一阵暂失直觉的麻木，右脸也沾上了水泥地的灰尘

“等我把你操得屁股开花时，你再说谁才是个娘们儿吧。”金属手已经将一条作战裤的裤腿从大腿处撕开了

“那我会给你放血！”青年抽走超级士兵随身武器带里的蝴蝶匕首刺，黑色的匕首刺抵在侧颈，这已经是他第二次这么威胁男人了

“能如愿上你的话，流点血又有什么关系？”迷人的蓝眼里只有疯狂，头顶闪着红光的摄像头让Rumlow明白Pierce一定在观察着这里的一切

“你想上我？”握着匕首刺的手背温柔地划过男人布满胡须的脸，然后将匕首刺的钢刃横在自己脖子侧方，在压力的带动下切进皮肉。“如果你真的做了，那你们就给我收尸吧！”

大门打开，几个特殊武装的士兵冲了进来，将他们分开。在他被带走前，Winter搂过他，俯首在他的伤口上加了一个牙印。

Pierce关心地让医疗队处理他的伤口，但是政客不自觉喜悦的表情让他知道他就被当物品了，用来稳定Winter的情绪。政客就像个提供色情服务的龙头，而他就是他手下一件上好的商品，而Winter是金主

走在通往邻基地最近的一个小镇的路上，这些糟心的往事倒带般一幕幕回放。呼吸着新鲜的空气，一个人走在不太吵闹的路上，真希望他的生活就是平淡无常的，至少这样他觉得轻松。

“唔……”突然一个强壮的男人捂住他的嘴把他按到了路边半人高的杂草地里，余光看到这个是破衣烂衫的人。那跟杂草似枯黄的蓬乱长发和同样不整齐的络腮胡须，以及他身上让Rumlow头痛的汗臭味和泥土的气息，让他判断这是个流浪汉，还是精神不太正常的不然怎么会随便攻击人？

“我找你好久了。”这个声音他听过，透过枯黄的发丝那双蓝眼睛让Rumlow心中一惊。双手被流浪汉反拧在身后，手腕上的握力让他放手，手心里的杂草和泥土散落下来。“别总是想着耍花招，Brock Rumlow。”

2

“我，认识你吗？流浪汉先生？”好吧，在他看到男人蓝眼的一刻就已经什么都清楚了。他不去更好地隐藏自己的行踪，却在去基地的必经之路上当起了资深流浪汉？难道他想让老狐狸的人马发现被抓回基地，顺水推舟地送他们个圣诞大礼？

“年轻人，你的记忆力不会那么差吧？我们不久前刚在Hydra的分部基地里见过。”俯在耳边悦耳的磁性男声让人沉迷，这和把他耳边皮肤摩擦得有些疼的坚硬胡子反差很大。“我放开你，但是不要逃跑明白吗？”

“好的。”这男人的语气虽然称不上命令，但也有着不容反抗的威慑力。钳制住手腕的力量没有了，一双有力的手把他翻过来，手臂被男人一手紧紧箍住。看来这男人压根就不相信他的保证，他也不否认自己本来就没什么信誉指数，谁让他的生活环境本就是明争暗斗的复杂状态

“我是Steve Rogers。”Captain America，最初的也是更完美的超级血清拥有者，青年在心中做足了补充说明。但是眼前的这个散发着汗臭体味的邋遢流浪者，任谁也无法和记录片里那位美国的传奇象征联合在一起，单现在的外形上就不能合拍。不管是那个眼神执着的瘦小子，还是那个一呼百应的神明般耀眼的美国精神，都从这个落魄拾荒者形象的男人身上找不到任何一个关联点。

“WOW！都认不出你了！”和男人比起来纤细许多的青年手指挑起过眼的前发，那双迷人但不减威严的蓝眼，再配上看得更清楚的脸形。这个人就是不久前从分部基地逃离，搞得Pierce日夜不宁的人。“也难怪你敢公然在这里晃悠，他们绝对认不出来是你。”

“所以？你会出卖我吗？”男人眉毛一挑Steve不知为何，他竟然起了想和青年逗贫的心理

“那得看有我什么好处了。”流浪汉的手上移来到他颈后，一只手指点住他颈椎骨上一个地方，一阵眼前发黑的不适感从那里直接传输到大脑

“我可以在你泄露我的身份之前，弄断你的颈骨。”手指施加压力，被按住的地方血管被外力强行压制闭合，脑中的血管跃动得像要破裂。“弄断一个人的骨头很容易，也许当初真不应该留着你。”

“你就是这么对待协助过你的人？”死亡对Rumlow造不成什么威胁，也许人类对威胁各有各的理解，但能够对他造成威胁的就是牵挂。这一条在他出生时就先天缺失，他没有亲人也就没有牵挂，后来也许出现过让他牵挂的，但也都在他儿时就切断了，也许死亡于他会是另一类的继续。“如果你想灭口的话，那就下手到位些。”死亡最不能威胁的就是不怕死的人

“我不是你在Hydra里遇到的那类人，也不是杀人凶手。”青年这种无所谓的表现让Steve也愣了一下，像这么年轻的人却如此不珍惜生命？他没有下杀手的想法，他就是，他也不清楚现在他想怎么样了

“那你是哪类人？英雄还是恶棍？还是伪君子？或者你都是？”青年拿下他摆在自己后颈的手放在鼻子下闻了一下，他马上皱起眉。“你就像一直都没沾过水一样！”

“这点没错。”Steve也不喜欢自己身上的异味，但身无分文的他连个像样的能遮雨的地方都没有。“这里不是我生活的时代，听Zola说过这是几十年后的世界？那现在是哪年？”他总要弄清楚年代，现在的人们物质的很，不像他的年代那么坦诚了，或许是他遇到的不是这样？

“你生活在哪年？”青年没有直接回答他，而是问了个问题

“我只记得我在1945年坠入冰川。"同时失去了最爱的朋友和深爱的女性，Steve回过神才意识到自己的手竟在摩挲着青年的脸，然后，他有些不自在地收回了手

"1945？那恭喜你穿越到60年后的未来了。"男人震惊的表情不难预料，那的确是科幻片里的精典桥段，如果在他生活的年代科幻题材已经普遍的话

"那战争一直待续了60年？"因为Hydra还在，但是他观察了些日子人们也不像饱受战争之苦的感觉

"你的战争在1946年就全面结束了，也就是你被冻起来的一年之后，你再坚持1年的话就能看到了。”青年在嘲笑他，但是也在陈述着历史事实。"但是战争这东西，只要有人类就会有文明而文明的冲突就会造成战争。"

"我的战争就是二战中的纳粹和Hydra。"纳粹的屠戮画上终止符了，眼前的青年就好像是Hydra.撕下青年胸前的徽章捏碎，看到属于徽章的渣子从指缝间散落就好像他碾碎的是Hydra本身。就像Zola所说，几十年后Hydra还在，但是他救不回Bucky和博士

"但是你的确是消灭了你那个时代的Hydra。"好像青年明白他的悲伤，“但是邪恶本身不只是Hydra，它只是它存在的一种形式。”

“跟我走。”Steve起身，他就是为了寻找青年而来的，只是为了找他。Rumlow挣不开强壮男人的手，就任他拉拽着向草丛深处走去。在一棵粗壮的树下，Steve在那里挖了一阵这感觉真的像流浪汉的娴熟手法，一个圆形的东西出现了是星盾。男人竟把它埋在地里，因为他乔装打扮后很多人可能认不出美国队长，但那面星盾却人尽皆知。

"你还得再帮我找个藏身的处所，直到我找到方法能消灭Zola和Hydra为止。"这是个很伟大的理想，为什么青年看他就像看着白痴？

“就靠你单枪匹马？那超级血清是能让你不死，还是能让你永生？都一样吧，它都给你提供哪种保障？”Rumlow确实很无奈，这些超级士兵怎么有了超级力量就有恃无恐，这世上也许没有真正的永恒，凡事都得有个计划

“你在担心？”知道青年可能在担心，Steve没有理由地高兴起来

“我担心被你或是Hydra灭口。”他可真的不想再跟超级士兵有半毛钱关系了，但他被按在了大兵让女性都艳羡的丰胸上

“如果你站在我这边，我会保护你。”这人不是和Hydar有着调和不了的矛盾吗？他会再相信超级士兵才怪，会保护他这话有很多人说过，他都耳熟能详了但是真的做到的看看Pierce再想想Winter。不提也罢，他的情况还是别和他扯上关系好。“我要把我的作战服也拿回来。”

“那作战服你就埋在这里留个纪念吧。”对于不敬他国旗作战服的人，Steve向来都是会教育教育的。“如果你只带着星盾，我还能说你是某个美国队长狂热粉丝，除非你想打着明显的标志让Hydra快点找到你。”这话的确让Steve想不出反驳的理由，现在的处境他是不可以太过招风。如果带着作战服再配上星盾，他就是个行走的目标

“那你跟我来。”青年朝Steve勾勾手示意他跟着他走，对方只是个半大孩子的小青年，他也不怕对方能拐卖得了他。青年带他来到基地相邻较远的小镇，在他忽略了司机看向疑似他拐带精神不正常人口的眼神，因为十足流浪汉气质的美国精神活生生的一个生活自理障碍者。他们来到那个人口不算密集的小镇，青年先是去便利超市买了点东西，然后带着无家可归的人七拐八拐来到一个地处隐蔽的小公寓，又顺着盘旋的陡峭楼梯到达顶层的一个门前

“你这是？”这个环境让Steve头痛地想起红灯区开房客的感觉，同样的隐蔽，这青年莫不是想

“拿着这些。”将装满东西的纸袋塞进Steve怀里，青年把所有口袋都翻了一遍最后掏出一把不起眼的钥匙。

黑线的感觉让Steve状态很不好，现在年轻人都在想什么！怎么拉个人就往房里带

“Wow，你的低气压在告诉我，你认为我要跟你开房？”果然男人天空般湛蓝的眼里闪着被欺骗的怒火，“谁会跟个臭气熏天的人开房？”

“噢，Brock！你捡了个流浪汉回来！”正当Steve想发飚时对门出来一对中年夫妇

“哇~他那个盾挺威风的！”丈夫看到星盾后感叹它的精致

“他只是个狂热发烧友，他是我养父的弟弟。最爱就是赌博，这次不是赌得连内裤都快输给人家了，又不好意思去找我养父就来找我了。”这形象给Rumlow的话打上了保真的字样

“Hi,先生。赌博很坑人的，戒了吧，然后找个工作再娶个老婆好好过日子吧。”妻子很惋惜眼前的迷途浪子，这么好的体格不干正经事太浪费了

“也许他以后有了家，有了责任感就会好了。”丈夫搂着妻子下楼了，两人一路上都在讨论着赌博害人的事情，这回Steve又多了个赌徒的形象

“不然我该说什么？Hi，这位是二战传奇美国队长吗？”声音低得只有他两听得到，门打开里面并没有想象里的混乱淫靡。是一间房，有独立卫浴，格局简单朴素。只有一张单人床，一套桌椅，一个衣柜。罩在床上的塑料纸上有一层薄薄的灰，看来这里不常有人住，但也没有落尘到没人住的感觉

“我会时不时的过来清扫，这里是一位老先生留给我的。”男人的眼神分明是怀疑他是别人包养的小三，这是给他的报酬。“别那么复杂好吗？我只是唤醒了被定为脑死亡的他，而且他也没有亲人就把这个留给我了。”扯开塑料布，下面的被褥干净整洁，开窗通风将被子晒上了。Steve看着青年有条不紊地整理家务，这感觉让Steve有种家的安心。一条毛巾盖在脸上，随后青年陆续将洗发水和沐浴露什么的抛过来，Steve一一接住

一阵噼啪的水声过后，冲洗完毕的男人腰间围着刚买来的浴巾出来，让男人都羡慕的六块腹肌和修长有力的双腿，水露在纹理明晰的肌肉上滑下带着难以抗拒的性感。Rumlow将买来的休闲服抛给他，尺码是按Winter大一号买的，因为Steve的形象他也不好意思进，不过这穿在他身上刚刚合身果然他比Winter强壮

“过来坐下吧。”Rumlow拉过唯一的椅子让Steve坐过来，然后翻出了剪刀和梳子，按照记忆中的印象帮Steve修剪了头发。发型一换马上就精神了许多，现在像个事业有成的男人了

“接下来把胡子刮了吧，这里应该不会有人会怀疑你的身份，大家都以为美国队长就是个传说。”Rumlow在Steve说话之前将泡沫抹在他的胡须上，一把锋利的军用刀出现在手中

“我可没买刮胡刀！”在手腕被金发男人捏得痛到快没知觉时Rumlow说明他亮刀的意图

“这把刀要锋利得多了。”蓝眼带着戒备，毕竟这青年不是个普通小青年，他在Hydra长大的

“所以你就别让我分心，还是说美国队长不敢让人用军刀帮他刮胡子？”青年的话语是明显的挑衅，“只一把椅子。”

“嗯，你……”让Steve没料到的是青年竟然跨坐在他腿上！而且他都听到自己有力跳动的心跳，它强烈像要冲出胸腔，他不讨厌和青年在一起的感觉就像家人

“为了你自己好，不要乱动了。”锋利的刀锋贴着胡须根部一路披荆斩棘，没有厚重胡子覆盖的半边脸凉飕飕的。不是没人给他刮过胡子，只是没有人用军刀给他刮过，这感觉像是给某种动物褪毛。这青年还时不时地挪动屁股，这普通的举动却让Steve全身慢慢躁热

“啊！”两个人同时出声，Steve的脸被划出一道口子，Rumlow的屁股上多了一只掐他屁股的手

“我只想让你别乱动。”“好在刮完了。”Rumlow站起身靠在旁边的桌子上，一个在掩饰着什么，另一个在逃避着什么

“你现在看起来找工作都容易了。”一个OK繃贴在脸上男人变得比天使还俊美耀眼

“留下来陪我过圣诞夜吧。”金发的男人走过去将青年搂进怀里，温暖的感觉赶走了严冬的寒冷

“好。”室外的寒风呼啸着给玻璃窗渡上的哈气结晶，室内一个金发的男人拥抱着一个黑发青年坐在暖炉边

FIN


	5. 第五章 与美队的相遇及冬日的粗暴

4.

就知道一遇到超级士兵就不会太平，Rumlow想不通Pierce怎么会搞来这么一个超级士兵。不但没有成为第二个超级武器，最要命的是他会给Hydra带来灭顶危机，老狐狸给自己找了个麻烦回来！

OK,也许现在这么说有些欠妥，现在这个麻烦是他的！现在Rumlow开始觉得不对劲了，他已经在基地里跑了将近10分钟的时间了，居然还没跑出这个只有二层高度的楼！又跑了很久，久到Rumlow开始感到疲惫但是脚下的路却永无止境般，基地像陷入了某种诅咒。这感觉让Rumlow想起无聊时和兄弟们窝在一起看过的一个电影，它讲述的是一群进到一个外表气派引人古堡的人，却在内部掉进了一个无限循环的怪圈。结局是什么？好像是他们沦为了古堡的养料，如今Rumlow知道了身临其境究竟是种什么感觉，就是这感觉了

他隐约能听到墙体崩落倒塌的响声，那声音犹如老式播声机按下了重播键，一直在不断地响起。在响声中断的短暂停歇中，还有急促的脚步声，这是他太疲劳了所以产生的幻听？算了，就当这声音是他的“伙伴”吧，人在寂静的环境下是很容易崩溃的，就让这“朋友”陪他找到出路为止吧

“怎么回事？这他妈的到底是怎么一回事？”在继续耗了一段时间后，Rumlow随意坐在一个台阶上，他的结局是困死在这个迷宫里？不是吧？这个结局有些太凄凉了，闭上眼睛感觉着自己舞动的心跳，无论如何也要离开这鬼地方。把这个想法揉成一个团，让它顺着心跳扩散成点状传输到血液里、溶进细胞里，这想法变成了蓝色的电波将这信念化成汹涌的浪潮让它奔涌在血管内。瞪开的眼睛在第一刻蓝得比闪电还刺眼，马上扩散暗淡恢复成棕色

他周围的景色变了，在黑暗背景下的光束幽绿的像是鬼火，然后那个幽绿的空间“墙纸”开始出现黑斑。最后绿色的光束变成了阿拉伯数字，那是0101组合的数据流，有什么将他困在数字世界里了！Hydra目前为止，还没有人掌握这种强大得不太真实的科技。脑中突然闪过一张被框在屏幕里的脸，Dr Zola，将自己融合进数字世界的人

手指抬起，指尖泛着淡淡的蓝，把手指顶在了数据流上。就像戳在液晶屏上，光斑呈同心圆式散开，脑中有个声音对他说着用力。像游戏通关的效果出现了，数据流集中到他指尖处被吸收样消失了。原貌露了出来，从他逃离金发男人进入步行梯后，似乎一直就没怎么前进

他的“朋友“又出现了，这次看到这"朋友"是谁了。在离他只有一扇窗的另一段阶梯上，手持星盾的男人着魔一样边奔跑边摧毁着墙壁，但他却一直在循环奔跑并没有走上正确的道路。而且每次的攻击都打在废墟上，那本来就是废墟了，你再打它也还是废墟，路是走出来的，它不会从泥沙越积越多的地方自己出来。就好比在雪崩时，你却大声呼喊，只会让来势更加凶猛。

帮他一把吧，虽说他凿墙的声音算不上妙音，但那声音却是陷入“荒岛求生”中的他唯一“交流”对象。

Rumlow一脚踹开一间门，那里面还有杀伤力较好的武器来不及大展鸿图，他选择了一个火箭筒，足够对付强化玻璃的了。似乎金发男人快跑到他面前的楼层了，一炮打在玻璃上只是打出一道龟裂，Hydra为了得到超级士兵还真的是武装相当到位

似乎是发现他的目的了，包围在他身边的数据流成球形将他包围，在球就要完成之际。蓝色的光波透出来，诡异的球体慢慢瓦解，当他再次瞄准目标时却找不到目标人物了

“Oh，Brock，Kid。终于见到你了，你和我那老朋友一样的难缠。”在他身后的喇叭里传出Zola让人头疼的机械嗓音，在玻璃上映出Zola得意到狰狞的模糊脸孔。“我不知你是怎么走出我的数字世界的，但你帮不了大兵。哈……”

“你得闭嘴了博士。”Zola的笑声随着军刀插烂喇叭而中止，但他得意的表情暗示着Rumlow的努力只有一个结果，就是失败

果然年轻人沉重地闭上双眼，再睁开眼神坚决，举起火箭筒冲着玻璃上仅能看出模糊五官像的脸。邪恶的弧度让Zola接近非人的脸看来更透着诡气，这是承认自己失败的表现，因为年轻人帮不了超级士兵，那金发男人是他的傀儡

“好好看着我是怎么打烂你的隐形数字世界的，Zola博士。”Rumlow跟着他蓝色的视线，在对面看到一个似球体的运动轨迹，蓝点凝聚，那中心是个蓝色身影，那身影携带着蓝色的圆盘。火箭筒炮口贴着玻璃就像在碾磨着Zola令人厌恶的脸，那个一样的波动，先前打碎他虚拟世界并同化掉它，让它数据紊乱被Zola废弃他杰作的那个神秘能量。那能量带着年轻人的炮口直对他的数据球，Rumlow在Steve前方100米的地方连发两炮，那时玻璃出现网状纹，只需再来一炮它会碎掉

“再来一下。”青年把炮放在肩后讽刺着玻璃前分成不知多少个吃惊的Zola，然后对准奔跑中的蓝色人影。Captain，我跟你并无恩怨，但是今天这么做是情非得已。“放心吧博士，火箭筒的威力炸不死你的超级士兵，顶多让他半残，那应该好过你把他困死在你的数据包里。”

当被刺破的喇叭跑光它最后一丝电光时，Zola的影像也消失了个干净，图形跟音频处理得恰到好处嘛。在炮弹击中对面时，幽绿的光像烟花一样散开废墟在火焰中燃烧着，至于超级士兵是生是死那就要交给命运了

他帮超级士兵，完全是对Zola卑鄙行为的不顺眼，至于出了数字世界，在炮火下能否生存的超级士兵不是他该关心的。这场闹剧结束了，他该离开了。就在他转身时，一个东西从硝烟里飞出来。Rumlow一闪身，那东西擦破了肩膀，火箭筒已经截体躺在地上，钉进墙里的东西是上面有颗星的圆盾，一个破窗而入将他按在地上

“果然是Zola困住我，让你拿我当活靶子。”压低的愤怒嗓音，带着火药味的男人穿着军靴的脚踩得他小腿生疼

“只要带着那个标志的人，不论是什么样子，他们的荣耀都是累积在皑皑的白骨之上。对吗？年轻的Hydra？”带着不收敛的杀气压得Rumlow呼吸断了一拍，有时历史资料只是介绍到某人的亮点，和本人偶遇时总会找到出入点

星盾带下来的灰尘刺激得鼻粘膜十分难受，在Rumlow的想象里美国队长可能会一掌击昏他，然后留他在这里自生自灭

"嗯，你？"假设中的击打并没有发生，但是被男人踩得胀痛的小腿上另一个重量轻压在上面，触感告诉他那硬度是金属。扭头见是星盾的边缘垂直放置在小腿的肌肉上面，那颗星正对着他上而还带着混合着血液颜色的泥沙

"你们的思想和信仰都是扭曲的对吧？也许，你们就不存在思想和信仰，Hydra连基础的人性都缺乏。"美国队长的手带着盾在他的小腿肌肉上左右划动，如果不算上男人下压的力量，也许不会有种被切割的痛感。但Rumlow深知一点，以美国队长的力量确实能够使用盾把他的腿像屠户分割猪肉般切下他整条小腿

“所以，你就不问原因，一律以死刑来论处他们？”并不是所有在Hydra里的人都是出于自愿，在哪个时代都有迫不得已的事情。你不能对某个组织有成见，就全盘否定所有成员

“不错，但他们最后又有哪个不是把杀害无辜者当做乐趣的呢？”至少被他杀死的Hydra都是，他们在践踏生命时或是在那过后都没为此留过一滴眼泪。“我会留你一条命，我可以切断你的小腿，你也许就不会跟着Hydra继续作恶了。”

“那我希望你切掉我的脑袋了。”和拥有湛蓝双眼的金发男人对视，手指作刀状在自己颈部一切。“你以为你留下一个断腿的Hydra成员是在对它示威？你不过是宣判了我的死刑，你的时期那个组织收留救治过一个残废的普通人吗？”

“那你为什么会加入Hydra？你父母是它的成员？”这青年年龄不大，但作战方式却像老道的士兵

“我是孤儿，我只是被它的成员收养了而已。”关于亲人的悲伤，从青年那里传达给Steve，让他深刻感受到说起亲人却不知要从哪下手谈的那浓重的伤感

“亲爱的Steve，这孩子你要是喜欢我会和Pierce商议把他给你，只要你肯效忠Hydra。”Zola得意的嘴脸显现在旁边一台显示器上，“Steve，和这孩子呆在一起感觉不错吧，只要你加入Hydra，你就拥有他。”

“Silent!Zola，我不会加入Hydra，但我会带走他。”Steve不否认他对青年有着强烈的情感，在见他第一眼时，有什么东西被触动了。

“少天真了，那野孩子注定不会跟你走的！S……”半截的火箭筒亲上了显示器，也敲散了Zola的影像

“不野给他看看都对不起他称呼我为野孩子，对不对？”棕色的瞳仁闪过其他色彩，在青年说话同时Steve的心跳过电样加速起来，在Rumlow确定美国队长要带他走时，“你总不会拖个残疾给自己增堵吧。”

“别耍花样。”拉住青年让他坐在地上，星盾的边缘挑起青年的下巴，“别让我后悔留着你。”

“我保证，你不会后悔你这个决定的。”青年嘴角上挑，这表情让Steve心中不明的情愫上升得更加剧烈。“我们得找到Zola的主体电脑，让它进入当机状态，然后我们才会暂时安全。”

Rumlow带着Steve跟着脑中的声音，最后在一个远离分部基地并且比它更加隐蔽的地方找到一个入口，穿过年代久远的通道他们看见一个体型巨大的电脑。它的连接线错综复杂，各色的线路就像个网，想必是这个超级电脑在控制着基地里所有设备。眼前的电脑屏幕上在播放着影像，一个白斩鸡样的矮小年轻人和一个高大的年轻人走在一起。一张苦瓜脸做感叹状的是，Rumlow瞟了下美国队长，一样的脸。旁边那个欢快得有点像二逼的人，差点让Rumlow惊呼出来，虽然发型干脆利索，但那张脸就是Winter!原来他的表情是那么的丰富，他一直认为那男人面部表情坏死了！

“Rumlow，Kid。你比较喜欢你身边那位吧。”播放的纪录片变成了人脸，Zola这么做的目的是？他为什么要告诉他两位超级士兵的秘密？Pierce的想法肯定不会让他二选一，而他自己的想法是谁都不选

“我更喜欢你。”青年的手按在电子化的脸上，他好像能感觉到电子流的波动，它们就像是Zola的血管在有力跳动。

“宝贝儿，等我拥有实体后，我会好好疼你的。”电线拧在一起像条手臂一样在青年腰臀色情地摩擦，一股淡绿混合淡蓝的能量从青年被接触的地方钻进电缆，在屏幕里的Zola像被击中般一抖

“Enough！”星盾拍在巨大的屏幕旁边，切掉了矗立在青年身边的电缆，Steve不明白当他看见Zola在调戏青年时那股无法压抑的愤怒的起源

“WO WO WO!亲爱的Rogers，我爱死你的固执性格了，你似乎从来都是和你爱的人擦肩而过。”哐地一声，星盾将电脑屏幕从正中切开连带Zola那张令他作呕的脸一起

“看来你得架空在这里了。”青年没拉得住美国队长甩出星盾的手，他是让Zola瘫痪了

“Steve，You are a man out of time.我是存在数字世界的人，没有实体，我无处不在！”Zola已经响亮地回答了Rumlow的想法，他果然是可以转移的，同时他们感觉脚下的地面在摇晃

“当你打坏我的机体时，这里的自毁程序就激活了。”Zola是想将他们埋在这里？

“在这里塌陷之前，我能带着他离开这了。”转了个身Steve像溶化的泥塑般软倒在地上，男人用盾插入地面才勉强支撑上身。“你对我做过什么？”

“不会死，我的队长。只是让超级血清暂时被压制的试剂，我打赌你以后会爱上这种感觉的。”金发男人喘着粗气在与无力感做着斗争，他们周围的石块已经松动开始下落

“Dr Zola，我也是Hydra成员。但我和你一样对这个组织付出忠诚，不论它的长官最终是谁， Hail Hydra!”青年很快变脸的向Zola表达他的忠诚，还用脚踢开了Steve支撑身体的盾。他感觉到被他甩在身后的男人高速跳动的心跳，愤怒混合着更多复杂情感向Rumlow砸过来，感觉一刹那让他想起了和Winter也有过类似的感觉

“Boy，现在来我这边。”青年飞快上前将双手按在Zola的面孔上，闭眼额头抵住屏幕上那道裂痕像在向他信奉的主教做礼拜，失望、愤怒在湛蓝的眼睛里燃烧。“大兵，现在看看我们谁才笑到最后。”

“你在干什么？”青年拣起星盾在Steve先前砸下去的地方又补了一下，“你被Rogers的愚蠢感染了吗？”数字世界的人果然对物理伤害嗤之以鼻

“你，什么时候做的手脚？”Zola的声音带上了不易察觉的紧张，有股不明的能量竟然阻止他做数据转移，属于数字世界的不死之人竟然被困在了一个残破得零件不全的机体里

“不要轻信向你投诚的人，这就是我在Hydra学到的东西之一。”青年手中多出一支针剂，那正是Zola试剂的解药还是他在他们拿Winter做实验时偷拿的。

“现在我们出去。”忍着痛楚的Steve准备冲出去，但还没到那时候眼前一片黑，路全被堵死了

“没有食物和水，空气也会越来越少，你们能撑多久？”现在的光源就是Zola那张扭曲的电子脸孔，他的脸就像在狞笑的猫头鹰

“你不会没有退路，Zola博士。”青年用力砸在Zola的脸上，“也许你得指望着我们能逃出去给Hydra报信让他们再来挖掘你一次。你把自己的主体藏到距离分部基地这么远的地方，我打赌你让他们找出来也是你的备用机体。但你现在只剩主体了，而且这地方你明显不想让现在的Hydra知道，所以不会有人来这里找你。”

“我可以再等个几十甚至上百年，会有下一批蠢蛋来找我的。”Zola博士也绝不是善类

“队长，我们现在可以把这机器彻底销毁了。”Rumlow认为美国队长早就想把Zola“挫骨扬灰”了，“我想，应该不会有人会从一堆灰烬上找一个失落的文明的。”说声刚落，青年一手拽住机体，一手拽住美国队长和机体一起坠入了又一个空洞里

“果然Zola还有备用通道。”Steve觉得他有些轻视这个年轻的人了

“队长，现在砸坏这烂机器吧。”Rumlow闪开让美国队长做他一直以来想做的事，而青年在旁边捡起机器上一个零部件放入贴身武器包内

“你还要返回Hydra？”回到地面上的Steve对青年提出了疑问

“我们该分两路走了。”抖落着身上尘土的青年没有作答也没有否定，肩头一紧对上了一对漂亮的蓝眼

“你应该不希望呆在Hydra，不然你为什么要帮我对付Zola。”Steve就是无法把这青年当成是Hydra的成员，就像他是自己迷失的家人

“我从儿时就在那里了，离开它，我不知道我还能去哪？”青年迷茫的伤感带动了Steve，青年突然放松地躺进士兵结实的怀抱里，“对付Zola，是因为我讨厌那家伙。你不该对你的敌人存在过多的怜悯。”颈部一阵刺痛，青年把什么注射进他的颈动脉。血清抑制剂！然后青年将另一种药物加了进去

“好好睡一觉，然后醒来后去找你自己的路。”青年的脸在Steve的视线里逐渐模糊，Steve强硬不让自己昏睡过去，他竭尽全力盯着青年看不清的身影要把他刻在记忆里做为永久存储

当他返回Hydra向Pierce报告分部已毁，超级士兵没了踪迹时，老狐狸也只是沉了脸。然后审视地看着他，在医疗组检查完毕说他除了疲劳和有些擦伤外，Pierce的脸色才缓和了一些

Rumlow回到营区连洗漱都没力气做就扎进了床垫里，当门被打开时他都不想抬头去看是谁，基地里总不会有刺客溜进来而且更不会找上他

“你现在可真狼狈。”令他心惊的嗓音，想翻身起来的那刻一只寒光闪烁的手卡住脖子将他按回床里，长发眼神都税利得可以杀人的男人Winter。男人像食肉猛兽般扭过他脸，鼻子顶着他的侧脸一直嗅到侧颈。“都是泥土和汗水的臭气。”

他可是刚跟死亡玩了回拉锯战，不是泥土和汗水还能是香水味吗？如北冰洋的海水般蓝得深沉的眼眸黯淡得发墨，捉摸不透的男人反手一个耳光打蒙了他

“以为这样就能遮住你身上另外一个人的气味？”霸道的男人就样买走他初夜权后，却发现被耍了一样的感觉

“你嗅觉很灵嘛。”舔去嘴角带着腥味的液体，“Hydra的秘宝Winter Slodier什么时候被用来侦查别人身上都留下什么气味了，那你知道是男人是女人吗？”抵触这男人不假，但是被他找茬实在是不爽

“你以前不是这么称呼我的吧？不过你就是喜欢惹我。”高温的舌头扫过脸颊，他真的挺佩服他，带着泥土和难以忍受的气味他也下得了口，但男人在耳边的低语让他寒从心中升。“Rumlow，I'm coming back,My boy。”

“Pierce，是不是又对你说什么奇怪的话了？”Winter Soldier的那句话将Rumlow的疲倦与睡意一扫而空

“嗯，他告诉我我睡了十年，还告诉我在训练场的古树下有我遗失的重要珍宝。”耳朵被含进嘴里，那个部分是人体最敏感的部位之一这举动让青年的身体不由自主地紧张起来。让Rumlow无意间想起一了一个画面，Zola播放画面中有一段还是James中士那个二战中的军装公子的风流韵事记载，他当时就轻佻地舔吻着一个女军人的耳朵。现在的Winter Soldier也许不记得做为Barnes中士时的事情了，但他调情的手段和当初的感觉似乎过多过少有所保留

“那你是来找我和你一起寻宝的？”Winter来意他当然胸中有数，他是不是应该感谢Pierce在提点Winter过后没有直接把他扒光了扔到超级士兵床上？

“我是找你鉴定宝物的。”在臀瓣上意图明显的手有技巧的揉捏，如果这些技能不是在基地里有人刻意陪养的话，就一定是他自身携带的。“而且Pierce说过什么不重要，重要的是我回来时我的宝贝还在。”

“那我建议你现在马上去那颗大树下找，否则就有可能被人抢先发现了。”Rumlow都在怀疑Pierce让他去分部找Captain不过是他为了修复Winter记忆而打的幌子了，前提是他如果真的没见到那个金发男人，以及无意撞破他和Winter的秘密过去的话

“在那树下，我突然记起你拿走的战刀并不是我的第一把刀。”在青年弹性十足的屁股上用力掐下去，Winter确定他这一下定会留下淤痕，而青年短暂的剧烈抖动也证实了他的力量。“我的第一把刀，在那树下被一个小男孩拿走了，我的珍宝在那时遗留在某个地方了。”

“那把刀。”“那男孩。”在听到男人回答时，Rumlow的心境相当复杂，就像在烈日的艳阳下加入了凛冬的寒风，温暖舒适的同时又严寒四溢

“哦嗯！”压抑的痛呼让Winter更觉躁热，耳根部有东西滑下来锐利的钝痛让Rumlow皱眉。“你为什么咬我？”

“因为你是个骗子，从小就是。”腰部的手收紧，他知道那只有力的手弄断他的军用腰带就像易折皮筋那样容易。“Rumlow，我的男孩长大了。”

“我一直在等这天。”身体被翻过来仰面压进床铺里，长发的男人跪坐在青年腰腹上，卡在身体两侧的膝盖就和钢铁的镣铐一样牢固。“不过这个时间长久到你都长成个小男人了。 ”

“但是这对你不过是睡了一觉的工夫，‘老’男人。”这男人真的和10前年看不出什么差异，这是血清的成效？还是冰封的结果？不管是哪个作用，都给了这个人不老的青春，当然还有另一个

“你不是小孩了。”“我不是了。”“所以放开我。”“所以可以做更多事了。”军刺扎在男人横在腹部前的铁臂上钢铁的碰撞让虎口震得发疼，Hydra似乎改造了他的机械臂，精钢的军刺竟然紧紧吸附在铁臂上

“真以为我不知道你身上藏着武器？”右手卡紧青年的脖子，握力让青年脸色变成紫红。银色的机械臂扫过青年的身体，所有武器全都恋上了机械臂，男人手臂向外伸展“噼噼啪啪”地一阵金属坠地声，男人不掩神色中的讽刺。“有时磁力保护膜还是能派上用场的，Right？”

“哇啊~”青年的身体变成了弓形，双腕传来的剧痛和骨骼断裂的闷响，那男人捏断了他的双腕强烈的痛楚刺激得泪腺不受控制。但在第一声呼喊过后，Rumlow将痛呼统统埋在胸腔里。这是Winter跟他的过节，他要独自承受，不想把其他人牵扯进来尤其现在的小队

“我想你给我吹箫的话是什么感觉。”男人粗壮的性器让Rumlow心底发怵，那是人类进化史上的突变吧！对于10年前的记忆他不清楚了，Winter首次喷得他满身精液时他还是小孩子，哪个小孩子会记得那种东西！“也许那时我要强行把它放到你嘴里，它会让你被憋死。”

青年闭紧嘴移开头躲避着火热、粗壮的性器，它散发强烈的雄性荷尔蒙和尿液骚气的混合气味。Rumlow真有些想不通，那些从事性服务行业的人如何能把别人的那玩意儿当美味吸吮的，他也不理解给他吹箫的姑娘们是怎样做得一点不嫌弃的

“张嘴。”一手固定住他的脸，Winter用性器拍打着他闭合的嘴唇，青年直到咬得嘴唇出血都没松口

“那我换个人发泄。”那冰冷的男人竟然放弃？“这里所有人Pierce都会给我，你小队里的人和你一样禁得起我发泄吧。”

“等等！”青年慌张地张口了，他知道Winter对他以外的人一向没有耐心，这男人再如何折磨他都不会弄死他，但其他人就……

“这回不是我逼你了。”青年张口吞下Winter的性器，刺激的异味引起胃部强烈的反应，那个消化器官收缩蠕动着将一股股胃液反流进入食道

“如果因你呕吐让我扫兴，我就随便抓个你熟悉的人来继续。”这男人的恶劣程度是这么多年来唯一改进的，Winter也是能说到做到的，说不准这男人真会当着他虐杀掉他关心的人。想到这里，Rumlow强迫自己将反流的胃液咽回去，嘴巴张到酸胀才勉强含住，嘴角好像撕裂一样的疼

“这不是口塞，不是堵嘴用的，动起来。”男人有力的挺胯动作硕大的龟头将喉咙撑得没有多余空间，头顶也因这粗暴的动作撞上了床头。“我动，你可能会脑震荡了。”抽出阴茎，让青年能多摄取空气恢复他发昏的头脑

“给我些活动空间。”刚才男人的动作伤到他的口腔了，有血腥味回荡在口中。男人起身将他拉起来让他坐在床上，自己则站在他面前让充血的器官对头他的鼻尖。男人看他的眼神像君王在看着不自量力的奴隶明知反抗不了却喜欢飞蛾扑火，在一圈的逃亡过后，终点还是君王的胯下

探头用舌尖舔着马眼感觉到对方的阴茎在兴奋地抖动，以马眼为中心，舌向一侧的龟头斜下方舔吻最后将整个状况吞下去。手用不上，只能活动颈项由浅到深地吞咽着涨大的器官，男人舒爽的喘息让Rumlow知道目前他还伺候得男人满意

在感觉到那器官又涨大时，猛地向下一压头，几乎吞到了根部坚硬的聇毛扎到脸上有些痛痒。Rumlow在顶端冲破喉咙的肌群闯入食道时，有效运用喉部肌肉的收缩勒紧闯入者

“嗯~你这些年看来学了不少东西。”Winter的手卡在下颌骨和腮骨处，将自己精神的性器从他口中抽出。男人弯下腰，奖励般轻吻他的唇，吻技在沉睡了许久后还是很赞吻得Rumlow呼吸有些凌乱

粗大的茎身再次闯入口腔，牙齿都被撞得发痛，这家伙粗鲁的因子是改不了的。以前他是什么样子不知道，但现在他可不是温柔如水的情人。有力的撞击摩擦得嗓子和口腔火辣辣的燃烧，男人很喜欢他完全吞下他安静地享受喉部的肌肉群的紧箍感。按在后脑的手力量强大得反抗不了，食道里就像卡了团东西无法下咽的难受感觉，让Rumlow想拍着被噎得发痛的胸口缓解。但断的手派不上用场，在以为他要被闷死在Winter小腹上时那东西出来了。

“你以后要应知这种情况。”冰冷的脸上嘴角上挑勾勒出笑的表情，以后的情况他还要适应更多这只是一个小小开端。后来的时间，都是Winter在操作他只要配合。在体力上，谁也别合被强化过的人比，几次深度入喉之后能明显感觉到那个器官在抖动着跳跃。然后那搞得他头脑不清醒的东西完全退出，被Winter握在手中快速撸动

“嘴张开。”将龟头塞进青年口中，喷射出的粘液灌进青年嘴里，很快窄小的口腔充盈着那东西多余的则流出来，滴落在青年颈肩

“不准吐。”抬高青年的头有些阻止不了的已经流到食道中，“咽下去，这些可是精华。”在男人执意的眼神下，青年闭眼吞咽下口腔中的粘液。当看到青年的喉结上下滑动几个来回后，Winter满意地放开悲惨的青年

“你的管制刀具和危险的贴身物品我拿走了，这样你才不会既伤人又伤已。”青年只是大口呼吸，我只伤不让我好过的人，望着男人的眼里都是决绝

“如果你伤害自己。”男人用捡起的匕首利刃在青年脸颊上划出血印，“想想Jack，想想你的小队，再想想那些和你亲近的人。”机械手把小巧锋利的匕首轻松捏走了型，随手丢在青年面前的地上，他能轻松做掉任何人只要是他想

“过会儿我还会来找你。”男人用手背摩挲着他的脸，“My boy,You aremine.”

“哇呕~”在男人走后，Rumlow把胃里的被迫咽下去的粘液混合着吃进去的一起吐了出来，最后一直吐到反着酸味的液体。胃部收绞着疼痛，就像那个器官缩小成一团干瘪的表皮，夜还未过

“Soldier，昨天看来我们的男孩让你很满意？”Pierce早上起来就看到Winter Soldier精神气爽地在训练场上

“他是我专属的。”秀气的脸果然忧愁起来也耐看

“谁说不是？”政客笑容满面，好久没有这种状态了。“没让他和你一起来？”

“今天不行。”没有表情的脸看不出来他想表达什么

“你昨天按我的提意做了？”如果是的话，那真得让小伙子歇歇，超级士兵的体力

“我拧断了他的手，还灌了他一肚子精液。”回答的人没有半点变化，听的人却惊讶了。他是让他可以和Rumlow上床，必要时有些手段，但要是他把他废了就不行了

“动作快！抬出来！”Pierce亲自率领医疗组冲进Rumlow的营房，忽略难闻的呕吐物散发的气味，将昏睡的青年抬上向医疗室一路狂奔

“长官！骨头被捏得粉碎了，但他的恢复力堪称神奇，细胞和组织已经在自行修复了。”医疗人员也对这青年的自愈能力称奇

“能恢复到什么程度？”“完全恢复，不留后遗症。”

在走廊上一边是聚在一起的战栗卫兵，另一边是超级士兵，在他听到结论时嘲讽地向室内瞥了一眼。路过兢兢战战的卫兵队，从另一侧回训练场了，这结果没悬念吧


	6. 第六章

第一节

“Kid，感觉好点了没？”Rumlow醒来之后不是印象里的床边无人，也没有小队兄弟们紧张的脸，竟是他认为最不会来看望的Pierce

“恕我失礼，Pierce先生……”出口的嗓音犹如长期被日晒雨淋的老钟，锈死并失去运转空间的齿轮互损摩擦发出的腐朽噪音，那家伙粗鲁的行为果然给他的声带造成了不小的压力

“Rumlow，你需要充足的休息。”政客已经有多少年没这样劝他好好休息过了？双腕被打上夹板固定，扎入大臂血管中的针孔正把透明的液体输进体内。他真应该感谢Pierce罕有的体贴，不是简单地包扎过后将他扔在病床上。

“再加点退烧药、然后再加些营养液。”粗糙的老茧触碰得额头有些不适，政客的表现像个真正关心生病儿子的父亲，回头又向医疗人员交待着什么，大意是让他们多注意他的情况

“Rumlow，好好睡一觉，你会好起来。”看着Pierce在扮演一个好父亲的角色，Rumlow在心里坚定不移。我一定会好起来，然后离你们越远越好，似乎是加进来的镇定剂发挥作用了，困意来袭

一片漆黑除了自己奔跑的方向和身后那个逼近的身影外，其他的一切都被黑暗掌控，没有方向也没有退路。身后的影子还在逼近，Rumlow心中的恐惧只增不减，已经精疲力竭了但是他不能停下，不然会被吞掉的！前方又出现一个影子，向他伸出了手就在他要拉上那个救援他的手时，脑中闪出一个声音向他大喊着快跑！身体自己做出反应向另一个方向转动，但手腕却被影子抓住了，它把他拖向了另一个逼上来的黑影

“Hey!做噩梦了吗？醒醒！”摇晃着全身冒汗同时不住颤抖的青年，但对方脸色惨白双眼微睁典型的梦呓症状，情况惊悚得好像叫不醒他他就永远困死在梦境里了。但他又不太忍心掌掴青年，而是对着苍白的唇吻了下去

呼！口中的空气被吸进另一个人的口腔，缺氧的感觉成功将青年唤醒，夺走他呼吸的是一团耀眼的灿金

有个夺目金发的美国队长！是那男人在吻他？那男人就像抽氧机，在夺走他的空气，撑住男人胸膛用力将将推出几厘米的距离。贴在一起的唇还没分开，一只手托住后脑把他的头按在他的唇上，狂热的吻还再继续，直到Rumlow使出女性的那招挠人技巧才让男人放开他

“WO！我以为只有小姑娘才抓人的。”金发男人看着镜子中自己脸上那几道长长的抓痕，真是惊喜太多！这表面稳定早熟的青年，竟然用在他那个年代小姑娘被欺负了才会使用的招术，真的太可爱了！

“我要真是小姑娘，老人家你舍得这么粗鲁吗？”Rumlow这才发现自己被美国队长搂在怀里，只裹了一条薄薄的毯子

“这几天跟我住还习惯吗？”其实这句话说得有点喧宾夺主，这屋子本来就是青年用来帮他藏匿的场所，结果房客却问起房东还住不住得习惯了

“到目前为止，你还没让我感到不适，Captain。”这里虽说是他的，但他毕竟不常回来。如果不是为了躲避Winter，他想他是不会常光顾这的，似乎Pierce也默许了他这种做法，他是超级士兵唯一的稳定剂。既然让他做超级士兵的专属工具，那他有权力要些属于自己的福利

“Steve。”金发男人表情肃穆让青年想到他们初次遇见时尴尬又微妙的情景，“Steve，叫我Steve。Captain这名称太官方，也太生疏了。”

“好，Steve。”青年的乖巧让Steve的表情越发温柔，如果Rumlow是女性已经迷失在他的笑容里了，但他偏偏不是

“你不是自愿留在Hydra的。”是肯定句，在青年帮他找到藏身所后又在一个寒冷的夜晚浑身湿漉地出现在他门前那刻，这个想法就是笃定的。“不然你不会那么狼狈地来找我。”

“你怎么就这么确定它不是Hydra的计谋呢？”青年似乎没有想过一个问题，如果他和美国队长站在对立面上，他的结果会如何？

“Hydra就教你向我摆一副求包养的样子，坐在我门前瑟瑟发抖地乖乖等我回来。”Steve抱紧青年体温比他凉的身体，他可不能真的如Zola所说当个A man out of time。在这些日子里，他还是补充了许多60年后社会的一些东西，不用置疑美国队长的学习与吸收能力

“那天雨雪交加唉，我出来的急，而且我最后的一把钥匙给了你。我想走窗户的话，你可能会就地击毙我也说不定，安全点的方法就是在原地等你。”青年将脸凑近Steve，这个距离让美国队长心跳剧烈，就像没有经验的毛头小子遇见梦中情人那样紧张兴奋，青年靠近他的耳朵。“你站在是我署名的土地上，如果真的说包养也是我包养你，队长。”

“那你想要收取什么样的报酬呢，小金主？”抬手轻松将青年甩上床，随后用自己的身体压住青年，这情形让他想起刚入军营时Bucky就经常这么戏弄他。当然，在他变强壮之后Bucky就没什么机会了。这情形到是让Rumlow安静下来，记载上好像没有说过美国队长有这么风情的一面呀，不过记录一般不写黑暗面的

“嗯，水喝多了，先去方便一下。”推开美国队长带着轻佻表情的俊脸，这男人好像在拷贝Barnes中士的经典泡妞方法，没想到从前的Winter会做了美国队长的调情“导师”

“Wow！队长你有监督人小便的嗜好？”在Rumlow条件反射性关上洗手间门时，金发的男人一手撑在门板上

“好刻薄啊，年青人。”背脊斜靠在门框上，甜美的笑容连男性都觉得甜。“大家都是男性，没有什么怕人看的，没必要关门吧。”

“嗯，如果你执意要看我嘘嘘，那我无所谓。”金发男人自始至终温柔地笑着，蓝色的眼睛却像盯住野兔的猎鹰，Rumlow确定了，真正的美国队长一定不只是记录记载的那样

“是Steve，不是队长。”背后突然靠上来散发着强烈雄性荷尔蒙的强壮身体和耳边的热气，让Rumlow一惊，差点尿到便池外

“方便完就走不是好习惯。”金发男人长臂一伸按下冲水按钮，Rumlow真的庆兴Pierce没能如愿把这男人变成第二件武器，这家伙的恶劣程度也许不低于Winter

"Hydra给你规定返回时间了吗？"不论青年是被派出来或是私自跑出来，那个组织都不会坐视不理。“你找得什么理由，散心？”他觉得青年一定是偷跑出来的

“我说我要找几个妞来舒缓情绪。”好笑地看着金发男人眼中闪过的责备，青年笑着靠在窗边的桌子上，“不然说我来幽会情人呀。”一指对着Steve的方向，他当然不怕Pierce发现他的“情人”是美国队长。而且他们现在也不会贸然来找一个应该是，但是已经在他范围之外的人，而且他绝不会出动Winter，所以眼下没有和他势均力敌的

“我的小情人被Hydra掳走了是吗？”Steve没有顾忌地搂住青年的腰，这个年轻人就是轻轻松松能让他心神不定，然后跟着他转。恢复二战时期美国精神的庄重严肃，似认真似入戏一样。“我会把你抢回来。”

“哈哈！你太入戏了，Steve。”青年笑得眼泪都快出来了，美国队长说不定真能救他逃离Hydra和Winter呢。但不知他知道Winter就是他那个大难不死的朋友以后，谁管以后什么样！Rumlow竟然在隐隐心痛，为什么？怕美国队长发现他一直就在欺骗他？不想他找回Barnes中士后两人双宿双飞他又回到一个人的寂静时光？还是他不想离开这两个超级士兵？

“你又怎么了？”下巴被勾起来，男人手指粗糙的皮肤轻轻摸着他，“你在孤儿院生活得，怎么样？”不知为何Steve对青年的所有事情都感兴趣，他想更多地了解青年

“马马虎虎吧。”青年耸肩一笑，嘴角向下一撇，“他们都叫我养不熟的野兽崽子，因为我总是想逃离那个占地广阔的大铁笼。”

“所以你逃出来后被Hydra的人捡走了？”那个组织从不追究加入者的来历，不管是自愿或是被迫

“你答错了，是Hydra里的政客Pierce光明正大地领走的。”青年的棕眼黯淡下来，“我本以为我会回归原野，但那个地方，它是有着更凶猛兽的钢铁丛林。”

“OK,不提它了！”在Steve刚刚皱眉想插话时青年收尾了，“我们去离这最近的城市看看吧。”

“你来开车。”Steve接住青年抛过来的钥匙，当他打着发动机时青年却按住了他的手。“你，确定会开这玩意儿？”

“Boy，我驾驶着它飞驶的时候你还不知道在哪里呢。”他是老古董，但他不是摆在展窗里的那种。“系好安全带。”蓝眼严厉地扫过青年在手中把玩的带扣，青年到也配合地扣上了

“啊~Stop！”“怎么了？”让青年一声吼惊住了，难道道路前方发生什么了？

“我要吃冰激凌，香草口味的！”青年一指路边的一个小店上面的图片，期盼地看着帅哥，那分明是央求男人买给他吃

“甜品那是女孩子的最爱吧？”话一出口Steve就突然想起了他同样不排斥甜食的老友，Steve的温柔泄露在脸上。“不可以哦。”

“那你开门我自己下去买。”其实Rumlow在儿童时期是很爱甜品的，不过加入Hydra后他惯用酒精代替了

“天气很冷你还吃冷饮？”Steve没有退让的趋势

“你能拐我出来开房，却不给我买冰激凌？”青年的一声底气十足的话让Steve险些把方向盘拧下来，周围真的有人好奇地看过来

“谢啦，老哥，我们开玩笑呢不好意各位。”Steve沉着脸把冰激凌递给Rumlow，青年才向围观的人们打着哈哈，不免引得叹息连连。这青年竟然拿开房当玩笑挂嘴边，哪天是不是要给他个教训？

“前面的路似乎走不动了。”将身体伸出车外想得知前面情况的Rumlow被Steve一把揪了回去，而后过来的消防员向他们说明前面突发火灾暂时无法通行

沿着消防员所指方向，一幢几十层的大楼在烈火中燃烧。拥有超级视力的Steve看到在顶楼一个燃烧的房间里，有个女人抱着孩子在窗口求救。他拿起后座上的盾牌冲了出去，Rumlow也跟着冲了出去，还好他事先把他的盾漆了一层黑漆让那面显眼的盾不那么显眼

那位母亲的处境很危急，她脚下的地板出现了断裂，如果过不来她和孩子也会跌下去。钢筋就在Steve面前断开了，他徒手抓住滚烫的金属

“看来你需要帮助。”“你跟上来做什么？”“不然看着那女士和孩子跌下去，再看着你又一次陷入低迷？”青年没再跟他多话，动作麻利地抱起女士走了回来

他们也就向下跑了几层，来势凶猛的火蛇盘旋着吞没了退路。青年却冲入一个明显是换洗室的屋子，抱着一堆被单跑了回来

“把它们裹在身上往下冲不是可行办法，棉布有助燃烧！”这青年被吓傻了？

“过来帮我把它们拧成绳子，这层离消防云车有10米左右的距离，我们把她们吊下去！”在母亲和孩子安全落在消防车后，他们被空袭的热浪冲出了窗外

“Brock!抓紧别放手！”似曾相识的情景，大楼变成了火车，青年变成了Bucky。

“我尽力！”不久前被粉碎的手腕骨还未完全恢复，力量流失得过于迅速，青年以肉眼可见的速度下滑。Steve百感交集，他已经失去Bucky了也没救得了博士，他不能连眼前的青年也失去Steve张开双臂向着青年跳了过去，接住了下坠的青年。

“用你的盾卡住墙壁。”在青年说话同时，Steve的星盾插入混凝土的墙壁，摩擦的噪音和火花“保护”着二人下坠。

“我没失去你。”金色的头颅顶在Rumlow的额头上，带着水波的蓝眼睛如宇宙中的星星般美丽又神秘

“嗯。”在Rumlow答应的那一刻，一种他以前没注意过的感觉扩散到全身，Steve的蓝眼里闪过复杂的情愫，感受着彼此的呼吸和心跳。不远处，加杂着惊讶和期待的目直达他们所在的方向

“太好了！我真的没有失去你！”金发男人亲吻着他的额头，如重得至宝

“Wait！Cap……”手腕被男人抓得很痛，男人的嘴唇贴着他的手背，湛蓝的眼睛闪烁着不明的情愫执着又强势，强忍住把眼白翻出来的冲动。“Steve，你当街这么亲吻一个同性，就算你不怕麻烦但你已经不止亲吻我一次了吧。”

“我们得在媒体采访救人英雄之前离开。”青年手里多出两顶鸭舌帽，一顶扣在自己头上另一顶扣在了金毛的头上

“你是怕出镜后被Hydra看到我还是发现你，或是……”胯上的手掌火热且有力，让Rumlow有种掉入陷阱无法逃脱的想法。“你只是，怕他们看到和你在一起的那个人是我。”

“发现我一无名小卒倒没什么，但是你就不一样了，如果你出镜难保不会有认不出你的人吧。”定睛看了一脸认真倾听的男人，“华盛顿史密森尼博物馆中的‘美国队长纪念馆’可是记录了，美国队长坠冰至今下落不明。你想怎么向大家解释，说你从Hydra里逃出来的？记录上可是说你消灭了那个组织。”

“而且我的好队长，有一点你有没有想过，探身配合我一下。”青年拉过男人的手臂，一手夸张地揽住男人的脖子像两个火灾现场的凑够热闹撤离现场的看客

"看这旺盛的火势，这提醒我回家首先得检查燃气管道的好坏了。"为了不让低垂的手显得突兀，Steve很上道地环上了青年的腰杆两个脑袋越靠越近，情人间的密语模式。“我会小心，尽少露出跨时代的批漏。”

“你也最好不要去需要这个时代你认识的老朋友们。”此刻青年的小狡猾却让Steve有危机感

“你在为Hydra监视我的行动？”这青年怎么会知道他暗地造访过前咆哮突击队队员？还去看过他深爱的女人

“我要是像你一样一觉醒来发现是几十年之后，我也会找我那个时代还生还的同伴,哦，还有爱人。”虽然记录上没有明确写着美国队长的家庭，Hydra里流传着他还是处男的传说，但传说不可尽信不是吗？“所以，这是人之常情好不好。”

“而且在你沉睡的这几十年里，岁月可是分秒必争地一直向前发展的，有些变化细微得可以忽略不计，但不是说它没有改变。”审视的表情果然在美国队长脸上再合适不过

“Brock，我们最初见面时我就觉得你太滑头了，你说我该相信你吗？Boy?”大掌贴上青年的脸，将他的另一侧脸与自己的紧密靠在一起，放在过去，Steve是不会和男性有这么暧昧的举动。但放在这青年身上，他就觉得一切都是相当的合理的。

“我当然是希望你能相信我，但你可以选择不相信。”斜眼正对上湛蓝的瞳孔，美国队长的蓝眼近距离观看是如此动人心弦，仿佛那个迫人的蓝色倒映在他棕色的瞳仁上。刹那间，Steve也是一愣，青年的瞳孔一时间渲染了一层蓝色。那蓝色更加震撼人心，如矢车菊的花瓣明亮又清澈，也像大海伤心时流下的眼泪

“Hi，Cap。”Steve中了魔咒般吻上了让他下坠的眼睛，青年乖巧地低垂眼皮接受这个吻，随着眼球向下转动那迷惑的蓝色也退去棕色的瞳孔闪烁着温暖的光泽。

“如果你今晚不回Hydra的话，留下来陪我过夜吧。”温柔的口吻，Rumlow觉得真的多出了个家人在等他回家一样。“就这么定了，你今天跟我睡。”

“Wow!Cap,太难看了！”金发男人把他扛在了肩上，“你能别像个狂野的尊长抢了个夫人一样！”这种比较原始的抢人手法，他的印象里只有一个Winter好像用过，怪不得他们是发小

“你都说是夫人了，还不乖乖跟你丈夫回去。”一手搂住青年挣动的双腿，一手拍在青年弹性良好的屁股上

“Cap，你不会在军中看上哪个姑娘也直接扛走吧！”如果你真这么干，那就不会有你是处男的传说了，这话Rumlow当然不会喊出来，他可不想要个发愤的美国队长

“说过要叫Steve吧……”还是官方的称呼，这让Steve很堵心不过他有信心让青年改口，“还是说你更喜欢叫我做husband?”

“我可要不了这么高级的管家。”美国队长的正直呢?

“那你在Hydra的'丈夫'知道你和‘管家’跑出来的事吗。”捏了青年的屁股，并将手指无意滑进了中间那条缝里。在Hydra里，这青年应该也不会缺少爱慕者吧

“Hydra的‘丈夫’是吗？”长发蓝眼一袭黑衣来自冰雪王国的男人跳入他的脑海，Rumlow用力摇摇头怎么会联想到Winter?不要自己找虐玩了，况且对方还是一个有着漂亮度堪比女人的娃娃脸男人，故意咧大了嘴。“我觉得从长相来说，他更适合当‘妻子’，所以说他不知道‘老公’是来私会‘管家’的。”Rumlow插在两个超级士兵中间，他觉得他才是不请自来的那个，但愿日后不会被找后帐吧


	7. 第七章 美队的柔情和暴风雨前的宁静

“Wow!Cap,太难看了！”金发男人把他扛在了肩上，“你能别像个禁欲了几十年的老古董，醒来发现有个中意的夫人然后就抢回去好嘛！”这种比较原始直接的抢人手法，他的印象里也有那么一个人用过，谁呢？Winter Soldier！怪不得他们是发小

“你都说是夫人了，还不乖乖跟你丈夫回去。”一手搂住青年挣动的双腿，一手拍在青年弹性良好的屁股上

“Cap，你不会在军中看上哪个姑娘也直接扛走吧！”如果你真这么干，那就不会有你是处男的传说了，这话Rumlow当然不会喊出来，他可不想要个发愤的美国队长

“说过要叫Steve吧……”还是官方的称呼，这让Steve很堵心不过他有信心让青年改口，“还是说你更喜欢叫我做husband?”

“我可要不了这么高级的管家。”美国队长的正直呢?

“那你在Hydra的'丈夫'知道你和‘管家’跑出来的事吗。”捏了青年的屁股，并将手指无意滑进了中间那条缝里。在Hydra里，这青年应该也不会缺少爱慕者吧

“Hydra的‘丈夫’是吗？”长发蓝眼一袭黑衣来自冰雪王国的男人跳入他的脑海，Rumlow用力摇摇头怎么会联想到Winter?不要自己找虐玩了，况且对方还是一个有着漂亮度堪比女人的娃娃脸男人，故意咧大了嘴。“我觉得从长相来说，他更适合当‘妻子’，所以说他不知道‘老公’是来私会‘管家’的。”Rumlow插在两个超级士兵中间，他觉得他才是不请自来的那个，但愿日后不会被找后帐吧

“WOW！Cap！”竟然被一口咬到敏感的侧腰，痛中带着痒的不明感觉让青年一下子乱了喘息。Rumlow对传说不可尽信的说法有了新的认识，也许这传说就不足以为信

“放我下来，这样有些丢人，Cap!”他又不是小孩子了，被男人扛在肩上这感觉不是尴尬能形容的

“你本来就是个孩子，你不是对外宣称我是你‘叔叔’对么？有什么丢人的！”有力的大掌用力拍了一下青少年人弹性十足又柔软的屁股，美国队长当然计算好了力度，让青年那一下子痛得眼前有点发黑，但又不至于真的让他受伤。对比冬兵会留给他血淋淋显而易见的伤口，美国队长这是藏在皮肉下面不易察觉的内伤。“听话，别让我当街打你屁股。”

路上有不少刚混个脸熟的住户会好奇地询问，文质彬彬的金发男人会笑着解释他们车子在半路抛锚，‘侄子’走了一路现在走不动了。然后被一致认为噢~原来是别扭孩子变向和大人撒娇的新方式，Rumlow开始反思自己看过的美队资料是不是被人做过手脚了

“你看这叔侄俩感情多好！”一副陶醉状的妻子靠在丈夫胸前

“我也扛着你下楼？”丈夫有点受不了妻子的样子，“我也留个Rogger先生的发型怎么样？”

“你就是留了那种发型也没有Rogger先生的气质。”那金发蓝眼的甜心先生这几天已经成为不少女性饭后的谈论焦点，但好在他一心铺在他侄子身上

“WOW！我还在想你什么时候舍得放我下来。”一路上被颠簸得胃酸直往上返，进门后又被扔在不宽阔的单人床上他差点一口胃液吐出来。刚想直起身的青年被一只大掌按在胸前，金发男人微笑着将他半起的身体压回床上

“Hi，现在时间还太早，还不到熄灯时……”男人放大的俊颜，四片嘴唇粘贴在一起时Rumlow反应过来他陷入了一个莫名奇妙的亲吻里

“Um，队长。”“Steve，说过是Steve。”男人在纠正完称呼后，扳过青年躲避亲吻的脸覆盖上来。舌头霸气地挤开闭合的牙齿，横扫着口腔，整张嘴都被美国队长吸吮着，口角有湿润的液体挂在上面

“Steve。”“嗯？”“让我先喘口气。”用手腕正面抵在男人喉结前，努力大口吸食空气表现得适时不夸张

“Brock。”半眯着天蓝的眼，让长相甜中带美的金发‘公主’看起来略带着一点小小的邪恶。食指托住他下颌骨用拇指在他下唇下面的下巴正面上蹭，那里冒出头的细小胡子根被粗糙的指腹蹭得模糊痛痒的感觉说不上来。“I want to kiss you.”

嘴巴被掰开，Steve将他抵在喉咙前的手拿下来按在他耳边的枕头上，Steve的吻温柔中含着霸道。进攻的男人‘捉’住他逃避的舌头用力吸吮，手下滑扶住青年的腰，缓缓钻进青年的外裤裤腰把衬衫下摆拽了出来

谁会想到到最近的和美国队长的接距离接触，竟然是可以除了近身搏斗之外的，如果他是个小姑娘也许还能想入非非一下，事情总会向着不可思议的方向发展。有着茧的手掌在Rumlow身上游走，最后按在左乳头上而，以那敏感的小肉粒为着力点，手指绕着小圈按揉

这，这他妈是记录上描写的那个美国象征吗？至于是不是处男不说，但是绝对是黄金单身汉！说他性经验为0那都是口舌言传，不知道是Hydra的资料被做过手脚还是美队买通了当年的记录官，眼前这个趴在他身上热吻的人可跟记录有着诸多出入

 

“放我下来，这样有些丢人，Cap!”他又不是小孩子了，被男人扛在肩上这感觉不是尴尬能形容的

“你本来就是个孩子，你不是对外宣称我是你‘叔叔’对么？有什么丢人的！”有力的大掌用力拍了一下青少年人弹性十足又柔软的屁股，美国队长当然计算好了力度，让青年那一下子痛得眼前有点发黑，但又不至于真的让他受伤。对比冬兵会留给他血淋淋显而易见的伤口，美国队长这是藏在皮肉下面不易察觉的内伤。“听话，别让我当街打你屁股。”

路上有不少刚混个脸熟的住户会好奇地询问，文质彬彬的金发男人会笑着解释他们车子在半路抛锚，‘侄子’走了一路现在走不动了。然后被一致认为噢~原来是别扭孩子变向和大人撒娇的新方式，Rumlow开始反思自己看过的美队资料是不是被人做过手脚了

“你看这叔侄俩感情多好！”一副陶醉状的妻子靠在丈夫胸前

“我也扛着你下楼？”丈夫有点受不了妻子的样子，“我也留个Rogger先生的发型怎么样？”

“你就是留了那种发型也没有Rogger先生的气质。”那金发蓝眼的甜心先生这几天已经成为不少女性饭后的谈论焦点，但好在他一心铺在他侄子身上

“WOW！我还在想你什么时候舍得放我下来。”一路上被颠簸得胃酸直往上返，进门后又被扔在不宽阔的单人床上他差点一口胃液吐出来。刚想直起身的青年被一只大掌按在胸前，金发男人微笑着将他半起的身体压回床上

“Hi，现在时间还太早，还不到熄灯时……”男人放大的俊颜，四片嘴唇粘贴在一起时Rumlow反应过来他陷入了一个莫名奇妙的亲吻里

“Um，队长。”“Steve，说过是Steve。”男人在纠正完称呼后，扳过青年躲避亲吻的脸覆盖上来。舌头霸气地挤开闭合的牙齿，横扫着口腔，整张嘴都被美国队长吸吮着，口角有湿润的液体挂在上面

“Steve。”“嗯？”“让我先喘口气。”用手腕正面抵在男人喉结前，努力大口吸食空气表现得适时不夸张

“Brock。”半眯着天蓝的眼，让长相甜中带美的金发‘公主’看起来略带着一点小小的邪恶。食指托住他下颌骨用拇指在他下唇下面的下巴正面上蹭，那里冒出头的细小胡子根被粗糙的指腹蹭得模糊痛痒的感觉说不上来。“I want to kiss you.”

嘴巴被掰开，Steve将他抵在喉咙前的手拿下来按在他耳边的枕头上，Steve的吻温柔中含着霸道。进攻的男人‘捉’住他逃避的舌头用力吸吮，手下滑扶住青年的腰，缓缓钻进青年的外裤裤腰把衬衫下摆拽了出来

谁会想到到最近的和美国队长的接距离接触，竟然是可以除了近身搏斗之外的，如果他是个小姑娘也许还能想入非非一下，事情总会向着不可思议的方向发展。有着茧的手掌在Rumlow身上游走，最后按在左乳头上而，以那敏感的小肉粒为着力点，手指绕着小圈按揉

这，这他妈是记录上描写的那个美国象征吗？至于是不是处男不说，但是绝对是黄金单身汉！说他性经验为0那都是口舌言传，不知道是Hydra的资料被做过手脚还是美队买通了当年的记录官，眼前这个趴在他身上热吻的人可跟记录有着诸多出入

 

“Hi!Cap！你是有多久没和人正经打过炮了？”黑发青年拍打着Steve在自己乳头上做怪的手背

“打炮？”Steve反应了一下才明白青年说的是引申意的那个“炮”，他眉头微微一皱。“现在的人们对性都这么随便吗？”

“你那时对性有管制吗？”青年以回问的方式把问题抛给了美国队长

“不可以像你们现在这么随便，而且像现在的事，是不被看好的。”手指捻着青年挺立的乳头，让那小小的果实在他指间成熟、饱满，然后可以被他“采摘”

“HO!所以你以前的队友们并不知道，美国队长是非常有基佬潜质的。”金发男人微笑着把手放到青年下腹部，手指逆向撩拨着耻部区域的耻毛根部，尽显隐藏了这么多年的搞基潜能。粗长的手指夹起一根较长的耻毛，手指向内打圈让黑色弯曲的体毛为他装上一条黑色的“项链”。另一只手按摩着青年腰侧的肌肉，让他的肌肉舒服地放松，邪恶浮上嘴角。圈着Rumlow耻毛的手指猛力一挑，缠绕在指上的体毛也一起跟着下来了

“Oh Jesus!”这一下可疼得Rumlow想绻起身体，但无奈被美国队长有力的手按住腰腹。Rumlow自己感觉那里的皮肤和肌肉组织在对应疼痛做出反应，肌肉收缩聚拢，平坦的皮肤皱在一起变成密集成片的小疙瘩

“这是你的小情趣吗？队长！”Rumlow瞟见他被揪的那块皮肤上红热一团，被破坏的毛孔周围的皮层突起，形似个微缩版被拔了萝卜空出来的坑。“WO！你不会对过去的女友们也使这一招，致使矜持的女士们以为你是个性虐癖的变态，所以你才一直贯着处男的名声……AH!”

“接着说，我们接着玩。”耻毛又被拔掉一根，也许不止一根，火辣的撕扯灼痛，青年看了看温柔满面的金发男人咬着牙不出声了

“Ah!”保持沉默也这么玩？手指轻揉着红热的皮肤，然后寻找下一个执行地

“Say Sorry。”在又继续拔掉几根耻毛后，Steve观察着黑发青年，小青年虽然咬着牙不出声，但他的眼圈红了。毛发被拔下来也许不算什么，但是要被拔掉的上了一定的数目，也是很疼呢

“我为什么要说？我有什么错干吗……WO！”刚刚还没缓过来的地方又一根被拔了下来，现在更疼更热了

“不说是吗？”Steve看着青年似哭非哭的脸，他心里升起就是想让他恐惧的心理。“不急，我们可以一根根拔光它们，让你像个孩子那样干干净净的。”

“放开我！变态队长！WO！”耻部撕扯的疼痛在持续，他挣脱不开Steve，小腹部又痛又热

“Sorry!I'm so sorry!”这种被扎小针的疼让Rumlow出了一身冷汗，他感觉到如果不按男人说的，他说不定真的会一根根拔掉他的耻毛

“这才听话。”Steve粗糙的指腹轻搔着青年的下巴底部，奖励性地亲吻着青年有些潮湿的眼角

“我们先喝点东西吧。”美队起身走向那个简单朴实的小冰箱，物资贫瘠的冰箱里只剩下了两个罐装饮料，一个是啤酒另一个是苏打水

“我要那罐。”在金发男人递给他苏打水时，Rumlow直直把手伸向啤酒

“你满20岁了？”大手一拐，将啤酒把在手中，蓝眸里都是审视。“现在这个时代，都得到达20岁才能饮酒的。”

“啊，队长你补充的知识真够与时俱进的。”相较而下，另一个同年代出土的老古董的着重点就明显不在这

“所以，你到饮酒年龄了？”青年没接话，他只是拿出一个杯子拿过苏打水打开，把它注满，然后将杯子放到Steve手里。自己拿过啤酒打开，在金发男人等待他拿回苏打水时，青年扬起手中的罐装啤酒。直到锡铝的罐子发出“噼啪”的清脆响声，薄薄的罐壁由于空气被吸干再加上Rumlow的吸力向内收拢、干瘪

“只剩苏打水了，喝不喝？”盈着阳光，Rumlow棕色的眼珠里有着异彩的光流转

“naughty！”男人的蓝眸闪过不明寓意的情愫，Steve饮下杯中的苏打水，他一反上世纪的好绅士形象。一个甩手将玻璃杯甩到墙角上摔个粉碎，碎裂的声音就像冰雪奏名曲，男人脸上邪美的笑容从未出现在美国象征的面孔上，甚至都没出现在那个瘦小的Steve Rogers脸上

“WOW！”脸上挂着坏坏笑容的Steve靠过来，Rumlow只觉双脚一空离开地面，上身的重量全部交给了金发男人强有力的臂弯

“Woa!”"Hey！"Steve故意弯曲膝盖让身形一抖，造成一个他要两个人一起摔倒的假像，青年条件反射地搂紧了他的脖子

“吓着了？”Steve用鼻尖蹭着青年人相较比有了年纪男子更滑嫩的皮肤，首次美国队长也可以不顾忌颜面问题

“队长，你骨子里也是个坏男人。”Rumlow搂住Steve的脖子，让自己的嘴唇凑近男人的。湿润的唇磨蹭着Steve的双唇，Rumlow在蜻蜓点水式啄着美国队长的嘴唇，舌面将男人的双唇舔扫了个遍。青年大胆地单手摸上Steve的面颊，轻轻掐着男人的咬骨，Steve开口准备跟小青年来个吻，但那混蛋小子竟然一口唾液啐到他口中。这真是没想到的，那带着啤酒清香的唾液顺着食道滑向了胃

“最近片子里最流行的做法。”青年表现得像个效仿优秀同学做法，想得到家长鼓励的孩子

“片子？你看得是色情片吧。”Steve抓着青年后脑的头发让他被迫仰视自己，把那张说出话让他无法接的嘴吃进自己口中，他品尝着青年口中残留的啤酒味。还要捕捉那条躲避的舌头,而青年的回吻显得颇有经验。只需几回青年的舌头就反攻入他的口腔，Rumlow的牙齿卡住Steve的舌，而自己的舌头在自己的领地里挑逗着那块柔软、灵活的肉

“一口气喝下整罐酒的是我，怎么队长你有酒上头的反应？”结束一吻后，Rumlow调侃着Steve，他的唇上还挂着那个绵长吻的残留物，透明的丝线让他看起来满载着诱惑

“也许这啤酒真的让我有醉意了。”怀中的黑发青年堪比他尝试过的任何一种烈酒，浓烈、醇厚、让他心醉

“得了吧，历史上谁都知道超级士兵那永不醉酒的超级体质。”被Rumlow甩了个你骗小孩的眼神，Rumlow的手抓住Steve敞开的衬衫衣领，指背故意和金发男人健美的肌肉零距离接触

“我可是成年人了，如果你真想跟我开玩笑。”青年棕色的眼睛里闪烁着嘲弄。“那就玩点像大人能玩的游戏。”

"Adult Games?"被美国队长轻抛上床，金发男人的表情再次严肃端正。“Hydra就教你这些？怎么混上别人的床？”

“我成年了，就算不在Hydra，我的家人也会尊重我的想法。而且性行为在这又不犯法，难道你从来没和谁发生过性？”金发男人已将他压在床上撩起了他的上衣，男人火热的鼻息在胸口上很舒服，“这床是我的，只是借给你……”男人的舌头扫过Rumlow胸前挺立的小果实，着实的口感告诉Steve这颗诱人的小果子可以让他摘取了

“Brock，你是不是以前严重营养不良？一点都不像20岁的男人。”这个青年要比20岁的男子更柔韧、纤细，其实Rumlow再过几个月才满19岁，他不在乎只差一岁会有什么不同。然后，青年用自己的上衣把Steve的头蒙在了下面。

“WOW！恶作剧是吗？”Steve耀眼的金发因为摩擦乱杂地飘在空气中，很像静电现象实验里的成果。Steve的手从下摆伸进去再从领子里掏出来，手臂猛地向上一翻，让T恤的领子直接从青年的头上被脱了下来

“你也应该脱。”Rumlow的手在男人崭新的白色衬衫上留下了一个带着灰尘的手印，其实他有认真建议过Steve上他买那件淡粉色的。但男人说那太显娘气了，买下了这件白色的

“WOW！”青年隔着衬衫咬了口男人的乳头，然后又将大量的唾液涂在上面

“Look!白衬衫比粉衬衫更方便！”Rumlow的手掌按在Steve胸口，金发男人挺立的乳头在他食指和中指间

“我真应该考虑到白色在被沾湿后，透度要比粉色高的事情。”在那小片湿漉的雪白面料下，都能看到他深肉色的乳头甚至是凸起的乳晕

“有什么不好意思的？”Rumlow把挂在胳膊上的T恤彻底脱下来，扔到一边省得过会碍事

“你怎么这么性急？”Steve的手笼罩在Rumlow比他略小的手上，但他没有阻止青年解他衬衫扣的动作，他不但不想阻止还很期待青年接下来的动作

“Oh。谁让你是记录片里的美国黄金男孩？你们不知道如今社会，会有多少男女想爬上你这样传奇男人的床。”男人扶住他的手将Rumlow解开他衬衫的手按在床上

“你也想爬上我床的众多男女之一？”Steve很想知道青年现在的想法

“我只跟我感觉不错的对象上床，而且是你爬上了我的床。”Rumlow抬起上身，舌头围着Steve胸部明显的方形肌舔舐，在他舔过乳头时，男人发出了舒爽的叹息

“你这件白色的爷们气，还不如那个淡粉的保守系，对吧？”Rumlow从Steve的手掌下抽出自己的手，双手沿着Steve肌肉结实形状健美的双臂伸进他衬衫的衣袖里，Steve不再保持矜持，他顺着Rumlow的劲让对方帮他脱下了自己的衬衫

黑发青年的双手在Steve光洁、健美的上身游走，手指滑过乳头、胸肌、腰线，最后在脐下的位置收住，Rumlow的手指稍微用力顶着Steve坚硬的小腹，他的挑逗动作让Steve觉得燥热在小腹聚集，Steve觉得他整个人燃烧了起来

这种感觉首次在他还是那个瘦小的Rogers时曾有过，短暂而强烈。那时他有很棒的绘画功底，是他祖父教他的，如果没有超级士兵计划，也许他会成为画家也说不定。

那时，瘦小的他总躲在一个角落里，偷偷画着一个肖像画，画上那名女性是他们街区的一个女性——Dietrich Dawer（①）。她有光泽的褐色长及肩膀的头发整齐地收拢在绢制方巾下，极其普通的打扮但显得落落大方。他认为她是这个他生活的城市里，所见过的最美的女子了。一见到她Steve的心就开始跳动着欢快的爵士舞，但Steve知道自己现在瘦小不说还体弱多病，很少有女生会喜欢不能给她们带来安全感的男生

Steve每次藏在那个小角落里，怀着忐忑的心情等待交叉点那个有气质的平民女孩经过，然后她会和一两个贵妇打扮的女性交谈甚欢。然后瘦小的Rogers会拿着画笔把那个梦中的倩影画下来

“Hi，你是不是想起你初恋的感觉了？”Rumlow侧了下身，正好让自己的胯骨摩擦到Steve鼓胀的裤裆

“啊噢~Cap，你，有在裆里放防身武器的习惯？”顶到胯骨上火热硬挺的东西是什么Rumlow当然清楚，他只是想逗逗那个一脸正气的家伙

“你就当是我手枪掉下来了。”Steve低头舔弄着Rumlow的乳头，虽然听不到呻吟但是他抖动的身体让Steve确定了他现在的感受，被放开的乳头上还粘着浓痰。“舒服吗？”

“Woa~”青年的手在揉着他发硬的双球，Rumlow隔着薄薄的仔裤纂着Steve傲然的柱身，将巨物拨离那条金属拉链让它失去“掩护”。张大嘴从根部轻咬到顶端，舌尖把两层布料顶进尖端的那个小孔里，Steve的裆部很快湿濡了一大片，那当然不光是Rumlow的唾液也有Steve自己溢出的。鼻腔里都是刚强的男性荷尔蒙味道，口腔里还有着尿骚味，但金发男人绯红的脸很好看

Rumlow扒上男人的裤腰，把两层裤子都揪下来，在淡棕黄的毛发里那根性器就是条沉睡的巨龙。一口咬在Steve阴茎根部上方的小腹上，这一下成功让男人一个哆嗦，巨大沉甸的阴茎也立起拍到了他的脸

“Um……”青年起身，Steve看到他的脸上被自己的阴茎抽出了一道红印，怪不得他成为超级士兵后，总是觉得下体被人盯得凉飕飕的

他托起青年的下巴，手指捏了捏他的颞颌关节。青年立刻明了地张开嘴巴，让那根崛起势头的性器冲进温热的口腔，舌头根着纠缠了上来

“Wo……”Steve按着青年的后脑，开始主动地挺身，他想把整根阴茎都塞进那湿热的口腔。但几下顶弄后，青年不适的咳声让他注意到自己的失态

“Ha，为你做口交的人一定很辛苦。”刚刚那粗大的玩意几乎撑裂他的嘴角，呼吸道被巨物顶得都透不进空气，可没有人想在口交里窒息

“Ah，Sorry。”Steve是有跟人接过吻（②）但是性行为，他还没来得及享受就被一系列突发的事故搞得焦头烂额

“Hey！”小腿被金发男人抓住，身体被向上抛起来，后背稳妥地摔在床垫上，不玩了？

金色的头颅俯在胸前，男人轻轻撕咬着他的乳头，Rumlow现在有点理解婴儿不自知的力气把母亲咬得有多难受了

“喂，呜……”男人带着茧的大手捂住嘴，让Rumlow只能发出低声的呜咽，乳头被咬感觉疼。在他开始挣扎时，Steve放开了他的乳首，一路向下轻咬下去，如果不是被裤腰阻止不知他会何时停下来

另一只手开始解青年的腰带，但那个军用腰带系扣的程序有些繁琐，它足以让Steve失去耐心。超级士兵选择了最直接的解决方式，拉断了那纠结盘扣的腰带

“hey……”金发男人的手扶上了他的阴茎，手指揉搓着三角的头部。本来还想说点什么，但男人圈在柱身上的手紧了紧，这让Rumlow安静了下来，毕竟超级士兵的掌力可不是个无关痛痒的玩笑

“我是你第一个，有这么亲密关系的人？”Steve思考了一下应该怎么说，他并不想用情人或是炮友来形容他们这个既微妙又尴尬的状态

“还好我的第一次给了个妹子，Hey……”Rumlow有点负气地瞪了金发男人一眼

“嗯……你……”他的阴茎被含进了温热的口腔，他一直不认为美国队长会为男性做口活，他以为男人会红着脸不知所措

“军营里，这是常事？”网络上有说，在军营和监狱里，那里就是发展同性爱的温床

“看到有人做过，你也示范过了。”看到那双蓝眼就像只身在浩瀚的蓝天里，Steve在军营里可有个不缺性生活的好朋友，现场教学只是无意为之

“哦……犯规……”美国队长的舌头动起来的速率也是四倍速，这让Rumlow感到马眼、龟头、茎身在同一时间被舌尖顶弄，全方位同时体验的感觉真的不赖

“WOA！你那作弊的四倍速！”随即Rumlow便陷入了一个湿吻里，一个带着自己尿液气味的吻，这些动作完成的一气呵成的男人，谁能想到他和那个上世纪的美国活传奇就是一位呢

“你想到离开Hydra之后会怎么生活吗?”他被美国队长扶起来，并且跨坐在对方腹部，不过Steve的话真的问倒他了

“等我能离开时再想吧。”离开Hydra，除非是冬兵不再要他了，或者是……他有意用股缝蹭着Steve坚硬的阴茎

“Cap，你等等。”在他从美国队长身上站起来时，肩膀被向下压了压，表示着金发男人想继续的意图。“只是，让我把裤子脱了。”

青年起身，把裤子同内裤一起脱掉扔下床，在腿间晃动的阴茎直对着男人的脸。Steve的嘴角上挑起弧度，Rumlow果然不会让他有什么不适感。青年转到床头柜那里，拉开一个抽屉拿出两样东西，其中有一个包装是Steve不太见的日常品

“Cap，接着。”Steve张手拦住他抛过来的东西，像……这个小小的膏状东西也就使用一次？还有另外一个，那个Steve知道，保险套，另一个不用再想也知道是润滑剂那类的。

“这是上次去超市时我随手扔进来的，至于这个……”Rumlow从Steve手里拿回润滑剂，抛了一下又接住。“是试用赠品。” 

“你买的？”Steve觉得面部肌肉有僵硬的趋势，现在回想起来，他才明白当时他结帐时收款的小姑娘会一脸窃笑

“套是你买的，你结的帐。”在金发男人真像个想抽不听话小孩的Uncle时，青年把润滑剂拍到了他手上，并且拿过保险套咬开包装

“WOW!你这是？”Steve愣了一下，因为青年把打开的套子套在他的阴茎上，然后自己背对他趴下来将形状还不错的屁股对着Steve

“来为我准备一下吧，Cap?”Rumlow趴下去，用两手扒开自己的臀瓣，粉嫩羞涩的入口就这么毫无保护地显现给Steve

体温热得吓人的手扶在一侧臀瓣上，带着润滑剂冰凉感的手指在抚摸着肛门，从未被触碰的禁地首次被外界刺激而收缩了一下。第一根手指放进来时，感觉怪怪的，但可以忍受。第二根手指时胀痛感就很明显了，第三根时痛楚成倍放大，Rumlow的额头出了一层冷汗，原来做承受方这么痛

“很紧张是不是？”Steve询问着脸色异样的青年，但在他体内的三指还在浅浅地抽插，青年紧绷的肌肉和温暖的肠道让他的手指流连忘返

“后面是第一次……”青年的话里带着颤音，紧绷的括约肌在手指的抽插按摩下逐渐放松，肛门的肌肉软化下来。原来聚拢在一起保护肠道的肌肉开始改变，它们嘟起了花瓣一样的肉唇，溢出来的透明肠液就像它无意间泄出的涎水

“这张嘴流口水了，该喂些东西让它吃了。”低沉的声音充满诱惑，巨大又炽热的东西顶住了入口

“等等！”Rumlow突然喊了一声，不意外，每个男人都不喜欢性事被打断屁股上挨了一巴掌。“让我准备一下。”做了几个深呼吸，Rumlow把他的T恤团成团塞进自己嘴里，扭过头冲Steve点了下头，他准备好了？

想象中的疼痛并没有发生，男人躺在他身侧把他搂进怀里，轻咬着他的脖子，一只手在撸动他软下来阴茎

“你刚才紧张就像，可能会死在性里一样。”Steve吻着他肩部僵硬的肌肉，青年的紧张表现绷得像张会断掉弓弦的身体，视死如归的表情，这都在说明他对于被男人操这事本身是畏惧的。“告诉我，是Hydra让你这么做的？”

“这次不是，但以后就难免了。”没必要对美国队长撒谎，就是这个超级士兵放过他了，谁知道另外一个会不会放过他

“所以，你就……”坚挺的性器在股缝里摩擦

“因为你，也许我不讨厌跟你上床？”扭过头寻找到Steve粉红的唇吻上，Rumlow知道基地里的Winter等待他很多时间了，每次再见那男人他眼里的欲望都会更深，他成为Winter暖床工具的时间越来越近了

“他们逼你和你不喜欢的人发生性关系？”Steve把青年翻过来面对面，他看到那像半大孩子的青年表情像是要哭出来一样

“不喜欢？我不知道，但是我……害怕他。”从儿童时代就摆脱不了的阴影，这个人会保护他还是维护自己的朋友？

“所以你被强迫做过什么了？被那个男人。”听到青年用的是他并非她，一个无母亲的孩子在Hydra长大要的代价太高了

“口交，还附带被弄断了手腕。”Rumlow进入基地以后，除了Jack那帮出生入死的好兄弟们，也不会有人为他担心。所以现在美国队长似乎在为他担心，就算不是真实的也让他小沉迷一会

“他们真狠心。”金发男人牵起他一只手，亲吻着腕部，他们对自己养大的孩子也这么狠心

Rumlow伸手将自己和Steve的性器并在一起抓在手里，超级士兵就是完美得让人嫉妒，他们的性器在一起都是一个成年人一个青少年的感觉。男人雄伟的物件比他的粗了大概至少两圈，美国队长的比他的还要烫手，两根性器上跳动的筋脉传递着他们各自的心跳。直觉告诉Rumlow，美国队长不会使用他，至少今晚不会

两个人的阴茎在手的撸动下也相互摩擦，最后他们先后都射了，飞溅出来的精液分别湿了二人的腹部

“不要回Hydra了。”下巴被抬起，额头和眼睛上都落下细细的轻吻，“跟我走吧，我可以带着你去神盾局。”

“然后让Hydra挑战神盾局，让你的朋友们也陷入危机？而且我也有兄弟留在Hydra，Cap，你无法拯救所有人。”Rumlow亲吻了金发的美国象征，“我出来有点久了，明天要回去。”

“如果Hydra再强迫你做什么的话，就回来找我。”脸颊上的轻吻让人安心、放松，让Rumlow一时蒙生了留下来和“Uncle Rogers”一起生活的念头

“Bye bye，Ca……Steve。”挥挥手Rumlow走进了人群里，Steve看着青年的背影突然升起一种伤感，他已经习惯了有青年陪伴的平淡生活

Hydra基地，冬兵的归来也让Pierce收到了William Stryker（注③）少校的回信，他们在那个被杀死的日本女人尸体边抓捕了Wolverine并把他关进了监狱，他非常感谢部长给他提供的帮助

“Soldier，干得太棒了！”Pierce破例倒了杯红酒递给冬兵，但没什么表情的男人没有接过的意思

“我要属于我的奖励。”面罩下的声音苍劲有力

“Sure！”Pierce自己饮下酒，“Soldier，你先回去休息，然后等着把奖励送给你就行了。”

注释：①Dietrich Dawer，出现在漫画V7里的角色，是瘦小的Steve偷偷画在画板上的人像模特，文中把引用她，写成给Steve最初心动感觉的女孩，年龄为一般大小，有不当之处还请大家见谅

②电影里军营中有个金发妹子主动诱惑吻过Steve

③人物为电影《金刚狼》里的改造他的少校，漫画里提过金刚狼的妻子阿一被冬兵所杀，帮助人逮捕金刚狼（但金刚狼没去）。这里混合参考、引用两处人物，Bug会有


	8. 冬兵的烙印

“Soldier，回去等待你的奖励吧。”在Pierce稳定了Winter Soldier之后，他对着加密麦克说了句，“进来，在门外偷听不是好习惯。”

片刻之后，一个黑发棕眼身材略微高大、魁梧的人推门走了进来。他的脸上自带着尴尬和紧张，身体绷得像支在弦上没有回头路的利箭，并且他指向的方向有可是敌人更可能是朋友

“Jack，你是自己在练习如何进行窃听吗？”政客已然失去光彩的金发中夹杂着银丝，岁月让Pierce显得苍老，但没打磨掉他的野心。上一秒还像嘲笑小孩子偷听被大人逮到般得意微笑，这一秒就板起了脸严肃得让人惊心。“我和Soldier的谈话都听到了！”

“我只听到了您让他回去等，和您喊我进来。”Rollins没有露出什么不该有的明显表情，因为他确实只听到了那一句，但是奖励这让Rollins联想到最近Rumlow一系列的不自然反映，藏在背后的手握紧

“Rumlow今天应该返回基地了，你去接接他吧！”这老家伙的反应出乎Rollins的意料，他正愁没有借口与给Rumlow捎个口信

“把这个带上。”在Rollins准备跑开前，Pierce把一个狭长的铁盒交给他

“Pierce先生，您这是……？”里面是Hydra研制的麻醉剂，但是这个要？不好的预感越来越强烈

“你负责把Rumlow带回来，然后把他送到冬日那里，他是超级武器指定的奖励，所以麻醉剂你会用得着。”Pierce观察着年轻人，“这是表示你对Hydra忠诚的时刻了，Jack，去吧。”

一路上Rollins浑浑噩噩的，Pierce把Rumlow当做与超级士兵进行交易的筹码，难道他是将Rumlow推进那个深渊的帮凶吗？

“Hi，Jack！你怎么都不看路的？”肩被一只手推住，Rollins回神时他的鼻尖已经要顶到基地外围的墙上了，那个拦住他的人。“老大？”

“老大！你快跑！”Rollins的样子和突然发疯的病人症状类似，他推拒着Rumlow想把他扔出基地

“他们要把你给冬……”比Rumlow略微高大的人一头栽在他身上，没说完的话变成已知谜底的谜语

当肩头猛地一阵刺痛过后，全身极速扩散的麻痹和疲倦感升腾时，Rumlow明白在自己回来的路上，为什么心里会一直翻腾不静了

“Jack,你太让我失望了。”一张模糊的脸出现在视线里，是Pierce！那个声音和阴险的感觉，Rumlow就算看不清人，也知道那就是Pierce

“你总不会再这样了吧，My boy！”Rumlow麻木无力得实在没有力气扒掉Pierce抚摸着他脸颊的手，太虚假！

“我们都知道冬日对你的感情，他一直在等待这一天，可以拥有你的这一天。”取下两个年轻人身上刺入相同样式的针剂，政客奸诈的笑意犹如美好梦境被打破出现的那第一道龟裂

“把Rollins先带下去。”但Pierce说这话时方向却是Rumlow，立刻有随行士兵出现，将Rollins弄了出去

“接下来，就要看你的了，Kid。”如今的政客可以用愚昧时期献上祭品为求平安的祭司来形容，他一直都是Pierce用来和冬兵进行等价交换的筹码

在Rumlow又一次对外界刺激有反映是他感觉到后劲被勒得有些疼，有双手在解着他胸前的衣扣，但明显手的主人没有足够的耐心来一粒粒解开扣子，不然也不会因撕扯牵动布料勒进后劲的皮肤中

“Eh……”想拉开那双既心急又不规矩的手，但在双掌下异样的不同触感，温暖与冰凉、柔软与坚硬截然不同的感质，还在迷离状态的Rumlow只觉一阵阴凉穿过脊背

“你等不及了？”带着嘲弄的语气，他们注定是命中相克吗？

“你，无故脱我衣服干吗？”Rumlow就是在明知故问，他知道这个和寒冬一样冷冽的男人从小就对他是超越喜欢的尴尬情感，也许尴尬只是他单方面的，而这男人只是找到了一个合他心意的玩具

“我要你成为我的。”这件刚买来连一周时间都没穿到的衣服，在Winter的手掌下进入废品行列了，安慰就在，这是那个金发大胸的正义代表花的钱

“你这段跑哪去了？”长发蓝眼的男人就像在审问他不忠的情人，在摩挲他脸颊的手按得他的脸很痛，墨得发黑的眼瞳神秘危险

“只是出去了一下，而已。”乳头快被Winter拧下来了，强烈的刺激让眼前模糊了一下

“然后，买了一件不像你风格的衣服回来。”脸上被轻拍了一巴掌，Rumlow一般都会穿深色的运动型便服，但这中规中矩带着学生气息的正规装，从来都是不喜欢学校那种氛围的野小子不会选择之风格。冬兵把眉头收得更紧了，后果是那件衣服被扯开得更看不出本来面目的

“这是我在外面碰到的一个人给我的建议。”立刻就被冬兵给了个腥红之吻，被咬的嘴唇上，一道深刻的牙印刻进红色的唇肉、并一直延续到红色唇肉这外的部分

“那个人是谁？”霸道的吻移到侧颈上，Rumlow打保票，他明天一定能看到被Winter亲吻的皮肤决对会是带着青紫的淤痕

“别去杀那个人。”主动让双手环上Winter的脖子，拨开男人的长发舔着耳垂

方才还享受他舔弄的男人突然反手给了他一耳光，除了耳鸣外眼前也一陈陈地发黑，这反复无常的男人。如果他要说那人还想把他带离这里，Winter会不会当场掐死他？不过他敢说，那男人一定先杀掉他口中的那个人

“过了今晚。”身体被猛地一翻，Rumlow面朝下被压在床上，赤裸的屁股上那个坚硬滚烫的硬物，是个男人就都明白那是什么。“即使你跑开，也改变了不你是我的东西的事实。”

“原来，我在你眼里就是件东西。”Rumlow听得到自己声音里的负面情绪，他是在伤心超级士兵不重视他？还是？他不想再想下去了

“私人物品。”手掌下的屁股上被拍上了红红的指印，坚硬的头部抵住隐藏在两片屁股缝隙中的洞口

“拜托，别硬……”收缩了一下，闭合的洞口被强行顶开了一个小口，肌肉群的阻力让胀大的性器无法前行

“放松，我不会给你前戏。”冬兵的冰冷声音像无法撼动的山峰，霸道的老混蛋。Rumlow强迫自己放松紧绷的肌肉，因为冬兵掰开他臀瓣的力量大得他受不了，貌似他从肛门那里会被这男人撕扯开

“还不听话？”青年背脊如石化样挺起来这点稍微取悦了冬兵

“我在尽力，按你说的，做。”从小到大，每次违抗冬兵都是不能回首的阴暗记忆，顺着冬兵的意进行也许是他唯一能得到好点对待的途径

“啊……”刚有松懈状况的身体就被没耐心的人强行入侵，臀瓣被手用力向两侧掰开，火热的硬挺撑破了窄小的入口。被强制入侵导致撕裂的痛，痛到顶点后的麻木，伴随着流淌的鲜红一起诉说着被暴力强制的无奈

“这是只有我能给你的痛。”胯骨被捏住，身后的利剑一插到底，自己的坐骨重重撞在冬兵紧如硬铁的小腹上。那强烈的震荡让Rumlow眼前一阵反黑，也不知道冬兵会不会感觉痛楚，难道被血清强化过的肌肉无痛感？

“你，为什么，又生气……”苦闷的哼声是因为身后那一次强过一次的撞击，在鲜血的滋润下，紧绷的通道开始逐渐畅通，冬兵的性器进入得更加无阻。

动作稍稍停顿了一下，似乎是男人在思考他的问题。但下一次的行动却更猛烈，那让所有男人性起的噗嗤水声就像是故意的摧情剂，这声音让Rumlow忆起他不久前误入红灯区时，见到的那些流着淫液等着人操爽的婊子一般

低头只见到血珠在皮肤上留下的醒目痕迹，自己的阴茎也随着撞击在一起一伏有节奏地拍击着小腹。当冬兵找准了那个让所有男性都爽快的腺体时，真正的责备才开始。酥甜的呻吟管不住溢出口，细胞里似有闪电在一遍遍通过般，涌现的快感强烈又难以承受。身体在痛楚和快感交换中颤栗，一直低垂的性器则开始硬挺发胀

“做什么？呜嗯~”伸向自己性器的手被冬兵抓起来，与自由的那只一起反按在背后，捡起撕扯的破旧衬衫捆了个结实

“这次你又让我生气了。”故意勒紧了残破不堪的衬衫，还是不满他的男孩穿着不是他给的东西，但是要问要送他什么，冬兵自己也没什么要送的

张了一下嘴，被男人粗暴的顶弄搞到喘息破碎，接连着狂风暴雨般的撞击带给Rumlow融化的快感

“嗯……不……”在冲上临界点时，那个胀痛的脆弱器官被锋利的金属包裹住，根部被捏住让尿道里正在奔涌的液体被强硬阻断。冒出前液的小孔也被金属压紧，饱和到胀痛的感觉

男人次次凶猛的撞击都不偏不倚地挤压到前列腺区域，对它的刺激让阴囊剧烈收缩，带着他基因的液体从那里想向外涌。无奈在阴茎根部收紧的手掌让它受阻，卵蛋有着明显的胀痛下坠感，冬兵的呼吸也不再平稳、均匀。几次让Rumlow有种肠子被顶破的错觉，在体内的性器又再胀大时，它猛地抽了出去。带出了少许在肠道末端的淡色肠液，火热的液体几乎烫伤肛门红嫩的鲜肉

Rumlow在冬兵身下艰难地挪动身体，金属手锋利的边缘把大腿内侧磨得微痛。他已经满足那男人了，为什么他不解放他的？男人只是用他那欺骗人的漂亮脸冲他微笑，血肉的手沿着他额前的发际线擦过那时被汗浸透的皮肤，自己的性器硬是在冬兵的掌中因疼痛慢慢疲软了下去

手上的束缚被取下，如今双手的自由也解决不了他的忧患了，那个问题被人狠心地压制回去了

“先去冲洗一下。”不知道超级士兵在对他说，亦或是自言自语，反正他现在是两腿就像中了美社莎的诅咒

被冬兵像个麻袋般扛进来，再真的如同扔麻袋一样扔在室内浴室的地面上，虽然摔得这一下远比不上他在任务里那些上数不清的几次，但是起源于体内的伤可比那些加起来还让他难以忍

“还能不能站得起来？”男人的脚尖挑起Rumlow的下巴，他吃力地从地面上爬起来，就被男人压着后劲按在镜面墙上

一整面墙都是镜面，这是Hydra的恶趣味，他们在从各方面给冬兵找情趣？

耳朵被冬兵咬在牙齿中间，镜面里的两个人感觉异常情色。这感觉让Rumlow一阵阵觉得胸口发紧，镜子里一样的黑发青年人一侧乳粒已经硬挺得和小豆子一样，胸口的皮肤也因挺立起的乳粒而向它周围收紧

“你再看仔细了这边的。”下巴被金属手抬起，和镜子里的自己平视

“这边也硬起来了。”血肉的手指滑了几下软榻榻的深色肉粒，耳朵被红艳的舌头扫过，镜子里男人暗蓝色的双眼像有磁力的漩涡。另一侧的乳粒在男人的刺激下，也开始慢慢硬挺

"去把那浴椅拿过来。"就在Rumlow尴尬得避开镜中人视线时，冬兵发话了

让Rumlow将椅子摆在镜面正中央后，他拿掉腰上的浴巾，将那让男人们嫉妒的雄物显露出来。刚刚这雄伟的东西在他身体里驰骋过？难怪基地的女人一见到超级士兵都像失了魂，哪怕这家伙像少了一根弦的精神异常人士

“看呆了吗？”蓝眼睛里是少有的嘲弄，Rumlow都在怀疑冬兵是不是只在他面前才这样的

“你有的我也有，只不过是我正常，你超出正常而已。”打不过那很明显，过过嘴瘾还是可行的，Rumlow觉得就是他什么都不说，超级士兵也不会就这么放过他

“你用不着到达我这种程度。”冬兵微微一笑，人蓄无害但他的眼底有小恶毒一闪即逝。“你没机会用。”超级士兵这番话在预示他之后的悲惨生活？

“那你自己慢慢洗，我先回去了，明天我还有训练。”他已经让超级士兵爽快过了，冬兵也只是冷眼看了他一眼，没有提什么反对意见就当是超级士兵默许他离开

一只手机丢到他脚前的地上，冬兵暗算他？还是用个现代化的通讯设备？

“看看上面传来的视频。”男人眼里含着冰冷的阴笑，“看不看你自己决定。”

擦掉屏幕上的水珠，点开那个没有名字的文档。两面里是基地里一个最熟悉的地方，审讯室。在刑讯架上，一个青年人鲜血淋漓地被绑在那里，刑鞭一下下落在淌着血的身体上，但年轻人却一直是咬着牙也未曾吐出只字半语

“Jack！”想冲出去的Rumlow被金属臂固定住，动弹不得

“放手！”青年眼白刹间布满血丝，他转向冬兵对着他大吼，“基地为什么这么对Jack!”

蓝色的眼底闪过暴戾，他皱着眉头一甩手，让无力的青年磕在了镜面墙上。钢化镜面没那么脆弱，它依旧是连个撞痕都看不出来，但青年撞在上面的右前额滑下来时却在上面留下了红斑。冬兵不喜欢听他的男孩关心别人，在镜面里Rumlow看到自己的狼狈，焦急、慌乱却只能任事态发展

“因为他违抗命令。”金属按上赤裸的背部，胸骨被镜面咯得很疼

“那个，将我交给，你的，命令？”屁股上挨了重重的一巴掌，镜面里冬兵阴沉的脸证实了他的想法

“那个小队的人也关禁闭了，因为不适时的求情。”“所有人？”“对。”上扬的弧度看在Rumlow眼中只剩嘲讽，指腹按在镜面上用力到苍白

“能够释放他们的条件是什么？”Pierce够阴险，让他连反抗的机会都要自己交出去

“This's my good boy。”冬兵的声音虽然平缓，但能听出他满意了

“我该，或者你想我怎么取悦你？”最后的目的就是为了让他满足超级士兵

“让我想想。”身上的压力撤去，男人走回浴椅上坐稳，他的笑容让青年寒气入骨。“自己坐到上面来。”

Rumlow当然知道冬兵是让他坐到他坚挺的性器上，做了个深呼吸。青年跨过男人腿上，手指探入自己身后的穴里。那里的肉还肿起着，手指挑开时又胀又痛，未结痂的伤口滴出的带着粘性的液体用感觉都知道那是什么

“等等！”当Rumlow忍痛将冬兵硕大的茎头塞入洞口时，金属的手捏了他的侧腰阻止了他的下步动作，对视上男人暗蓝的眼瞳，与冬兵的对视次次都扰乱他的心神

“嗯。”Rumlow起身，让阴茎脱离体内，如果冬兵能放过他固然好

“转身，然后坐回来。”些话让Rumlow一惊，难道……“你可以看清楚你是如何吃下我的东西的。”

“……我，知道了……”镜中的自己双腿跨在冬兵腿上，一手扒住自己的臀瓣，一手扶正对方的坚挺。对准自己两腿之间的间隙，缓缓坐下去，那胀满青筋的阴茎一点点被吞没，最后完全消失在自己的屁股里

身体里被塞进一条棍子一样，自己则像被插在烤签上般，现在Rumlow一动不敢动。

“动起来呀。”长发男人的下巴越过他的肩膀盯着镜中的自己，在胸腹部揉搓的健康麦田色正常的手，在揉捏臀部的银光闪烁的金属手，强烈的对比反差有着迥异双臂的男人。而他在男人恶意的刺激下，全身红润得似能捏出水一样的新鲜水果

“你不想管你的同伴了。”冷血的笑容让男人更加符合杀手的传说

“我试试。”双臂擦着冬兵的腿撑住椅面，把自己从冬兵的性器上拔起几厘米就耗掉了他大部分力气。太疼了！他犹豫着不想再坐回去，但是冬兵压在腹部的手让他不可能脱离插在身体里的性器

“啊嗯~”被冬兵压回了性器上，瞬间充血的脸让Rumlow看起来很诱人

“Look，你喜欢这个。”手卡在下巴上，Rumlow被迫抬起头和镜中的自己对视。湿润的眼睛、绯红的脸颊，随着冬兵的抽出向外拉出的皮肉，男人用冷硬的金属手指搓捻着没有保护的鲜肉

“呜……”男人突然的挺进再次将巨物全部埋进身体里，痛楚地想收缩的身体被强制着舒展开

“你身体和我契合度相当高嘛，还是说你对所有男人都这样？”坐姿让Rumlow没有逃跑的机会，冬兵的性器在身体内进出得如此畅快，他竟然可耻地硬起来了。难道，他真的如冬兵所说，就是个被男人上的

“瞧。这里都喜悦得哭泣了。”镜中男人的蓝眼睛变得明亮，他亲吻着Rumlow的脸，金属的指尖打圈碾磨着排尿口

“不，请别……”抖动的双手抱住金属小臂，刚才被男人强压快感的痛苦不想再经历，屁股里刺激传来的快感入侵着全身

“放心，这次会让你出来。”耳朵里的绒毛被舌头拨弄得发痒，性器果然没再被禁锢

“但这次我不会射在外面。”青年的眼瞬间睁大，冬兵想把精液留在他里面？Rumlow只是咬紧下唇，调整呼吸，在他还没来得及深吸气时。浓稠、火热的精液就冲洗着他的肠道，而自己的精液也随之涌出

“好像我射穿了你的感觉。”冬兵微微笑着将Rumlow拉近自己

“释放我的小队。”有点迷糊有点疲惫的Rumlow靠在冬兵结实的胸膛上，他的声音响起，“我会服从组织和你。”

“明早Pierce看到我和你出现，自然会释放你的小队。记住你今天的话，你会服从我。”把清洗完毕的Rumlow包裹在浴巾里抱回床上，回想他当初抱着满身伤的男孩，如今青年身上新的伤口是他新手栽种的，他把Rumlow打上了冬兵专属的烙印


	9. Chapter 9

上部  
“Hi，Jack,Marcus。”得到应允后，Rumlow的第一件事就是去看望自己的小队。队员们一个个有气无力地趴在床铺上，在见到他进来时努力想起来但是没做到。“都有伤在身，别勉强。”

“老大，他们怎么你了！”Rumlow并没有和他们被一起带过来审讯，但他们也没见到他人，现在的黑发青年人脸面极差他斜靠在床柱处

“你们不用担心，我只是，被长官派去安抚了下冬兵失控的情绪。”他摆出的笑带着凄凉和悲惨，即使他不说也没人戳破，他那种惨糟蹂躏后所显示的特有脆弱感不言自明

“老大……”其他队员们默默注视着队长，那个坚强的黑发年轻人，所有人的声音里带着哽咽的成分。但他们默契统一地没有人掉泪，他们知道能支持Rumlow的是他们的决心和坚毅，而不是在他难过时流下伤感的眼泪

“小队就是我的家，你们就是我的家人，为你们付出，我情愿。”无比坚定的眼神，为了保护他们再难捱，他不怕

那一夜，特攻队的六名成员，他们挤在一间狭小的室内度过了漫长又有意义的一夜。Rumlow小队此后团结得就像一个整体，队员之间的默契程度已经达到你一个眼神，我就了解你的想法。这几个年纪尚轻的成员，在极短的时间内用他们高速成长的实力向Hydra整体证明他们的价值，不暇几日，他们就代替了Hydra的老成员成为最高长官的主战力量之一

但他和冬兵关系上的实质问题也并没有多少改善，冬兵不会做性骚扰的小动作，他会带着露骨的意图凝视着他，直到他被自己的无力感打败。经常会在训练结束后，在更衣室的转角处看到那个漆黑的身影，他散发着冰冻三尺的杀气

通常Rumlow会让队员们先行更衣休息，他自己单独走向那个独傲的男人，大漠中的苍狼勾起戏谑的冷笑。银色的金属在黑色武装带的反衬下很刺眼，不知为何他更喜欢让冬兵用机械臂拥抱他，那只手臂是人人畏惧的致命武器，但Rumlow从来都是挑战死亡再从它手中胜利逃脱的宠儿。而且他也有感觉，这男人绝对不会要他的命，不然他不可能在他身边活到现在

和冬兵来到军营一个偏僻的草地上，拥住肩的大手一个用力，Rumlow向前奔了几小步后跌倒在草地上。青草和气息混搭着泥土呛得他止不住轻咳，在他还未来得及做出反映前，冬兵将他按倒在草丛里随后自己的体重压在他身上，那感觉就像崩落的小型山石将他压住

冬兵的字典里几乎用不到忍耐二字，但他还是制止了冬兵撕扯他衣裤的动作

“让我把它们脱下来，这是我最后一套完整的作战服了。”他在男人举手要抽他之前抢话，外衣脱下来垫在身下他可不想再光着屁股在草地里打滚

他并不着急脱掉自己的内裤，而是将它扒至脐下能隐约见到隐私处的耻毛。他主动剥光了长发男人的下身，用嘴巴寻找男人低垂的性器把它含在口中吞吐，双手一直扶在男人的胯部。单纯用嘴巴来讨好那根慢慢坚硬的东西，那坚挺胀大的器官不借助双手的协助很难独用嘴巴驾驭，有那么好几次Rumlow张口弄得下颌骨酸痛才吞进性器的冠状头部。等不到舌头的舔弄或是口腔的吞吐，沉淀的重量让它从酸痛的关节间下坠。抬眼观察男人的反应，没有阴沉不悦的脸，反而一副饶有兴趣的样子

“想办法把它弄得更硬点。”下巴被挑起来，邪魅的笑容配上冬日的凛冽感觉就是眼前的男人，“让它挺起来，你才不那么费力。”

两手被按在冬兵的两胯，男人的意思就是要他用嘴巴来取悦自己。舌头围绕着尿道末端打圈轻舔，然后顺着柱身舔吻着阴囊并且轻咬住不住舔逗，Rumlow感觉到那里面的球体收缩带动了阴囊。羞涩、矜持的性器一改它的形态，开始抬起头，带着被打扰沉睡后苏醒的狰狞

有着擎天之势的柱身果然很容易就被吞进口中，运用口腔的肌肉按摩着那里敏感的神经，在后脑抚摸的手掌表示出主人的满意。在喉咙的肌肉紧紧卡住顶端之时，冬兵固定住他的头抽出了性器，收紧的双唇仿佛在不满。湿淋淋的顶端既有前液也有年轻人的唾液，而年轻人略不满地看着他，嘴角边还挂着淡白色的液体。他们现在的状况，活像冬兵从Rumlow口中夺走了他得来不易的美味

“你知道，这可不是主菜。”把年轻人推倒在地，翻过他的身体，将Rumlow剥干净

年轻人缓慢地爬行了几步，将双膝和下体放置在脱掉的外衣上，以瑜珈操里一个标准的趴式动作俯下身。不过他的动作和歌剧《猫》里演员表演得一样唯美又夸张，慵懒又随意的动作却不缺乏美感。平时在训练场上如猛兽般危险的身体，在夕阳红色的柔光下展现着力量下的柔韧，回眸的瞬间那双棕眼睛就像托帕石，既美丽同时又倔强和坚韧

他抬高腰臀双腿分开正对着冬兵，就像等待着被自己配偶填满的发情雌兽。性器只是简单地在他的臀缝处划动几下，那铁杵一样的大家伙就粗暴地插了进来。没有流血也没有苦闷的呻吟，进入得异常顺利，还有乳白色的液体从相连的地方析出

“你这是？润滑好自己等着被我临幸？”被搞着头发撞在男人的胸膛上，肠道被那粗大的家伙填得严丝合缝

“因为你太大了，做了润滑还是很痛。”钝痛从体内蔓延，一点点灼烧着每条神经，冬兵从不是会耐心对待猎物的猎手

“我是喜欢你给的痛，但我想让我们都能更轻松。”身后男人的动作虽然很用力，但是不再粗暴

金属的手指延脊椎槽划动，金属的凉意让Rumlow轻微打颤，凸起的肩胛骨轴犹如在扇动着断掉的隐形翅膀，做着徒劳无功的垂死挣扎

“你哪也去不了，折翼的Baby Bird。”这具身体给他带来的美妙感觉，是他做为冬兵以来少有的不想忘怀的感受。他的男孩、他的少年，年轻人全部为他打开，他只需抓稳按牢

当冬兵泄出来时，他将自己的体重交给了年轻人，Rumlow早就在激烈的性事中被抽空了体力，只是被冬兵的性器“抓”在男人身下，才维持他没瘫倒的假像。冬兵的胸膛紧紧贴着自己的背，他胸前的乳粒随着男人的喘息在不着痕迹地摩擦着皮肤，微痒的感觉和下体的胀痛对比鲜明。冬兵有力的心跳透过他的胸腔、他的后背传达过来，有一条隐形的纽带连接着两颗心。它们感受着彼此的跃动，分享着彼此的热情，同步成一个和谐的步调

接下来频繁发生的性事也的确让Rumlow心升余悸，他换着一试的心态敲开了Pierce的门。他请求Pierce应允他一个短暂的假期，做为他当冬兵婊子的犒赏。Pierce只是严肃地看了看他，便点头同意了，他还建议年轻人可以找个人狂欢一下，但要注意性安全

Rumlow行过礼后退出，他可不认为老家伙会真心关心他他妈的生理需要，如果是，他一开始就不会强迫他做冬兵的性工具

“长官，您让Rumlow出去的事，要是冬兵知道了？”一位军官很烦恼，要是超级士兵知道他的宝贝出去找情人，那后果岂不是？

“我希望他的情人。”老政客盯着军官，算计的笑容让人寒栗。“能是我们丢失的美国队长就好了。”

下

再见(野孩子第二部) 完结篇（下）

偷袭？他太他妈的会倒霉到走在路上都被人偷袭？刚刚被折腾过的身体也就勉强躲过，但这偷袭者的水平，不敢恭维

“Rumlow！”另一个熟悉的声音，但是他不是应该在

“Captain！你不是应该在几十英里的小镇里吗？”这另一个解冻的冰封古董竟然跑出来找他？难道不怕被Hydra发现洗脑成另一件武器？

“因为最近都没见到你，我有些不安。”上世纪的经典二八分风靡发型，好好先生注意到少年人疲惫的神态，在他敞开的领口下，Steve看到了一个齿印

“Hydra都让你做了什么！”美队突然激进的态度惊到了少年

“当然是组织安排的事。”事不关己的表达让Steve有些恼火，明明就是受到伤害，还能这么平静

“你不能继续留在Hydra！”“那我能去哪？”“跟我一起！”“那我们又能去哪？神盾？”

“就去神盾。”沉默过后，Steve的答复就是如此。但是少年不语，也许美队不了解，如果不是Zola扰乱了时间流，他都不应该现在出现在这里！

“我会带着你去神盾。”Steve曾经秘访过神盾，他了解到创始者的名字里有Peggy Cater，他的记忆里在坠入冰川前，他跟Peggy约定了要邀她跳支舞

Rumlow是在一个湿渌渌的吻中醒来，美队实在不应该摆着张正直、腼腆的脸来“偷袭”在熟睡中的人

“离开Hydra，离开那里好吗？”他和美队间仿佛有着联系一样，那一刻的心动，他真的很想答应美队和他一起逃离Hydra。但实际情况不允许，美队会尽全力保护他，可他救不了那么多人，他的兄弟们还身陷Hydra

“Brock，也许我们能在一起。”Steve也调查过Rumlow的资料，知道他悲惨孤独的身世，这少年早年的一些记录令他想起了那个体弱多病的自己。Rumlow儿时也是个骨瘦如柴的小个子，也和他一样为自己的生活努力拼搏，一页页翻看着他的资料，在美队眼前出现的是另一个叫Steve Rogers的瘦小子

但他远比Rumlow要幸运，因为那时他有Bucky，而少年只能自己保护自己

“You know，Hydra就是把正常人训练成服从主人奴隶的地方。”少年脱掉上衣，赤裸的上身上除了擦伤和拷打的疤痕外，也有着暴力侵犯的痕迹

“这是你，主人？干的？”美国队长倡导和平，他不觉得人应该有高低等级之分，少年一侧的乳晕边有一圈深刻的牙印，暗红色的血痂如同烙印

“这个？他只是饲养的一头凶猛野兽罢了。”而且这个野兽最终是要用来对付你的，都能想象得到当美队对上冬兵会是怎样一场大战

“不过当时应该很疼吧？”舌苔摩擦过伤口的刺痛感让Rumlow轻咝了一声，乳首区域本就是神经纤维分布密集的地点，加一边平软的肉粒也挺立起来

“Cap，我觉得你是故意的。”美国队长的金发柔软顺滑，和冬兵相近的身形给他同感的压力，他用腿勾紧Steve的细腰，屁股摩擦着禁区。“Cap，能别做第二个让我受伤的野兽吗？”

男人明亮的蓝眼看着他，温柔的微笑浮现在脸上，没有回答只有行动。美队抚摸他时刻意避开了伤口，不出于被迫的性爱过程十分畅快。二人的汗水混在一起，鼻腔里都是对方的体味，除了刚进入的微痛之外。Rumlow竟然觉得自己开始喜欢被男人填充，这个想法吓到他了，难道他喜欢男人？

“Brock……我想我要……”在体内运动的巨龙安静下来，似乎要迎接它的荣耀时刻，男人燃烧的蓝眼直视着他，在等待他做出什么决定

“给我，Cap，给我……”男孩攀住男人，在火热的粘液喷洒到肠道深处时，被直接攻击的腺体收缩，Rumlow的腹部被自己射得一塌糊涂

 

 

“又要走了？”浑厚的男音从身后传来，火热的掌温从肩上传来

男孩只是回了个微笑，有不舍有无奈，但他最终得离开

“真不考虑让我带你的走的事吗？”男孩修长的身体在余光下显得脆弱，Steve知道Rumlow的那班小兄弟在Hydra，而这孩子是重兄弟情谊的，就像他对那个逝去的友人一样牢固

 

不久之后，Hydra研制了一种病毒，可以传过空气传播。在运输途中这东西被突然出现的美国队长截获，他们发现美国含有厄金斯血清的血液混合疫苗可以杀死病毒，但是在病毒死亡前会释放冷气

在队长准备消灭病毒前，他找到了男孩，他们都知道了结果会是什么，也许这样是最好的

“Cap，国家需要你。”“如果我回来了，你就跟我离开Hydra。”把星盾背上，男人跳上飞机，Steve把能追踪他的跟踪器交给男孩

“如果你能回来，我答应你！”看着远去的飞机，男孩取出里面的芯片，弄坏了仪器的其他部分。

队长，你不在我的过去，也不应该出现在我的未来，你应该出现在你在的地方

在他把芯片交到Stark工业时，他从报道上看到了病毒被消灭的消息，却没提消灭它的人的消息

 

在Stark工业，Howard Stark激动地看着一块芯片，是在二战时期他为军方提供的，专供美国队长

 

FIN


End file.
